


Drained

by Mkali



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Anxiety, Aspergers, Babybottle, Big Cock, Blood and Gore, Bottlefeeding, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Care, Cock Warming, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Dark, Diapers, Disability, Disassociation, Doggos - Freeform, DomHannibal, Fluffy, Grief, Grieving, Hannigram - Freeform, Horror, Infantilism, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Milk, Murder, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, On the spectrum, Oral, Possible Subdrop, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scat mention, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, SlightNoncon, SubWill, Sweet, Therapy, Toys, Wetting, Will is a good boy, Will is such a bottom, adorableWill, bathtime, blowjob, cuteness, daddydom, disabled, lightscat, mental health, mental trauma, peeing, possible past abuse mentions, thumbsucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkali/pseuds/Mkali
Summary: After many sleepless nights and attacks of anxiety, Will agrees to go to Hannibal's house to try and get some rest.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 157
Kudos: 707





	1. Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in years. I'm super rusty so please be gentle. lols. Also this deals with ageplay so if that bothers you then don't read. Also it MAY turn sexual later and I'll give a warning if/when it does. All characters are OVER the age of 18.)

Will sat opposite of Hannibal, his own mind full of racing thoughts. His eyes darted everywhere except on the doctor’s face. The eyes…..he could never bear to look into them...anyone’s eyes. It always sent a jolt of terror flooding through him. Eyes always showed too much….and never enough. He felt himself swallow hard, a shaky cough escape him when he heard Lecter clear his throat. His voice always came so soft….yet stern a deep. It made his stomach churn and do little funny flips. His accent always made it slightly difficult to pick up what he was saying, but one got used to it after a while, and it became soothing. 

“Will?” he heard him say. Will’s eyes snapped forward, he shifted uneasily in his seat, only then realizing just how hard he had been grasping the cushioned arms. His grip loosened, his fingers stiff and painful. 

Will licked his lips even more nervously. 

“Y-yes?” he stammered. He cursed himself. He was so fucking jumpy he could barely speak! Guess this is what he got for working almost forty-eight straight hours on a case with no sleep. Coffee had been his only lover recently, and his bladder was aching. 

“I was saying, Will, that we must work more on your eye contact soon, as I can tell you are having difficulties today.” 

Lecter spoke calmly, his own eyes like a hawk’s, staring deeply. 

“Trouble with work?” his voice was soft, calming. Will bit his lower lip. 

He nodded, finding words too hard to deal with right now. They got stuck in his throat and he just wanted to curl into a ball and get back to bed. 

“I can tell you aren’t sleeping too well, either. Dark circles, enhanced nerves and redness in the eyes. How long have you been awake?” 

“F-fourty eight h-h-h-ours..” Will stammered out. 

He shivered as he heard Lecter sigh heavily. 

“Then therapy will do you no good in these conditions. I recommend you go home and….try to rest.” 

Will’s head swam. His bladder was screaming. His legs shook. 

“I don’t-don’t I can-I-I need to_go...D!” he stammered quickly before he jumped from from his seat and half staggered half sprinted towards the washroom. The door slammed shut behind him and he squealed, feeling the first few drops of wetness leak out. He managed to fumble with his cock before letting out a hard stream of piss into the toilet. His satisfied moans were louder then he would have liked, but he couldn’t help it. After so much damned coffee relief felt amazing. 

After flushing and washing his hands, Will stepped from the washroom, noticing Lecter had gotten up and cleared away Will’s files for the day. Will paused, watching him silently as he moved about putting papers away and writing down some last few notes. 

“All better?” his voice came to his ears, low, yet gentle. 

Strangely Will’s face suddenly grew hot and...his cock twitched slightly. The last few droplets of pee seeped out of his cock, wetting his underwear. The redness in his face increased. 

Will only nodded, feeling too embarrassed to look at him now. 

He hadn’t noticed Hannibal had moved closer until he felt his hand brush his face. 

“Will….I know you are exhausted and...honestly I do not feel comfortable letting you drive yourself home tonight. And given your current mental state….I don’t think you should be left alone either.”

Will only blinked. His legs were killing him. 

“You may leave your car here at my work. I will drive you to my house and you shall stay the night and see how you feel in the morning. Is that ok?” 

He asked quietly, his fingers stroking the side of Will’s cheek. Will noticed his thumb lingered so close to his mouth. And for a moment he wished to take it into his mouth and suck on it. 

He managed a weak nod, his body suddenly feeling like lead. He just wanted in bed so badly. That damned sugar crash! He was never drinking coffee again. 

Hannibal smiled. 

“Ok then...”

The drive to Hannibal’s house passed fairly quickly. Will remembered very little of it and barely registered anything in Hannibal’s house, all he cared about was the promised rest. 

“Will, this way,” Hannibal said softly, taking him by the arm, leading him to the bathroom. Will swayed on his feet before he was sat gently down on the toilet. Carefully Hannibal began removing his shoes and socks...then went to unbuckle his pants. 

Will’s hands shook. 

“H-wa-” he could barely breath. Hannibal shushed him softly. 

“It’s ok Will, but you are exhausted and may fall and hit your head undressing. And for optimal sleep you must be relaxed and comfortable.”

Will nodded, feeling his eyes droop more and more. It felt nice having his pants being pulled off. Then...his underwear. The sudden memory his Will like a bullet. Quickly he moved his hands, almost cupping himself. 

“No!” he almost yelped. 

“I-I….wet myself...a little...” 

Hannibal blinked, simply shrugging. 

“I suspected that, Will. You forget I can smell things easier then you can,” 

Will blushed heavily, moving to turn away. Hannibal shushed him. 

“And I was going to say that it’s perfectly fine. If you expected me to thrash you for daring to wet yourself in my office….no such thing will happen now...or ever.” 

“Your nerves are terribly fired up right now...and things like this happen. There’s no shame in it.” 

He let Hannibal finish removing his underwear then he watched he wet a washrag in the sink, before returning between his legs. 

“I need to wash you,” Hannibal explained simply. Will shuddered as the warm water coated his cock but said nothing more. He was too tired. 

The washing was over as quickly as it started and Will was faintly sad to see it end. 

“Will….there’s something we need to discuss before you lay down for your nap,” Hannibal said, while rubbing a soft warm towel between his legs. 

Will blinked, confused. 

“With how you are right now, I think it would be best if you were in a diaper for the night.”

Will blinked again, his ears feeling like cotton. Had he heard Lecter right? A….diaper? 

“Only if you consent of course. I was just thinking with how tired you are that...you may accidentally wet yourself while sleeping, or wake up during the night and pass out while trying to make your way to the washroom.” 

Will blushed again. That was right he wasn’t Home right now, but in Dr. Lecter’s house. If he ruined one of his expensive mattresses…

“O-ok..” Will whispered. 

Hannibal had kept rubbing with the towel and only then did he stop, watching Will shudder as the warmth was removed. He saw his half hard cock, and smiled. 

The bed was so soft underneath him Will struggled to keep himself awake as he heard Hannibal unwrapping something and grabbing a few things from the next room. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hannibal had a couple adult diapers, baby powder, and wipes. Will blushed again but said nothing. 

Will lay their completely naked, the cool air feeling so good to his hot skin. Hannibal stepped closer, motioning for him to lift his legs. Will did so. As his bottom touched the soft padding of the diaper his whole body felt like an electric shock. His eyes widened, his heart beat faster. It felt…...NICE. 

He stayed as still as he could, letting Hannibal rub the powder all down between his legs. The softness of that too felt amazing. His eyes were getting droopy again as the tabs were taped shut around his middle. 

“There, all done,” Hannibal said, his voice never once spiteful or cold. 

Will was happy when the blankets were tugged around him, enveloped in warmth. 

“I shall be just in the next room. If you need anything just holler and I shall be here,” It felt like Hannibal was whispering in his ear, so close to him. But he was too tired to open his eyes and see.


	2. Yes Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Thanks so much for all the kudos and feedback on my last chapter. Things get a bit more interesting now. Deals with more anxiety and Will starts to age regress. Is Hannibal truly helping or does he just wish to cause Will even more pain?

Will woke sometime later, feeling all pleasantly warm, soft and sleepy. For a moment he didn’t realize where he was, noticing the bed was much larger, softer ad held a scent of honey and lavender in the sheets. Nor did he feel the familiar cold wet nose of Winston nudging against his hand trying to wake him.  
His arms flexed feebly as the gears in his brain slowly tried to work out his situation when suddenly he felt something warm, wet and heavy between his legs. It made a crinkling noise when he moved. His brow furrowed and the slowly things started to come together. Right this was Hannibal’s house….not his own. 

His thighs rubbed together blushing when he noticed how hard he’d gotten. That was odd….was it from just the feeling of the diaper, the wetness or….something else? 

Before he could ponder more about it the bedroom door slowly opened.  
“Ah, good morning, Will,” Hannibal’s voice called softly. Will appreciated Hannibal for not being too loud this morning. His head was still swimming. 

He made a noise of greeting, rubbing a hand over his face. He blinked suddenly, realizing how dark it looked from the curtained windows. 

“It is evening, Will actually. You’ve slept quite a long time but I didn’t have the heart to wake you. Being up for so long….you needed the rest,” Hannibal said, as he moved towards the foot of the bed. 

Will gave a questioning look. 

“Ah, yes I had to change you a few times when you were asleep. I hope you will forgive that. I mean no intrusions on your person, but nothing would wake you.” 

Will blinked then nodded, only feeling his face grow slightly hot. 

The tapes of the diaper were opened, Hannibal made a soft noise. 

“Still so wet...hmm I suggest no more coffee for you...at least for a while, ok?” 

Will blushed and nodded silently, hips shivering at the brushing touch of Hannibal's fingers. 

The feeling of the wipes, powder and cream made Will’s eyes flutter closed. Hannibal's hands felt so gentle.  
He groaned softly as the wipe made one last soft touch over his cock before, to Will’s surprise, Hannibal went for another diaper. 

“I think we should continue,” Hannibal said, gesturing before Will lifted his legs again, the diaper taped closed. 

Continue….right. It all felt strangely….safer this way. 

“How did you sleep?” Hannibal asked as Will quietly picked at some eggs he had cooked. Will strangely didn’t feel so hungry and wondered to himself if Hannibal had been feeding him anything during his many hours of rest. His eyes flickered towards him, though he avoided direct eye contact. 

“I slept fine,” Will managed to say. That was a lie. It was the best fucking sleep of his damned life and he knew it. For a brief second the fear of possibly being drugged entered Will’s mind. Hannibal was a doctor after all. 

He swallowed a small bite of egg and pushed the plate away. 

Now the day was over….he was fully rested right? Now what did he have to look forward to? Another day of work? The fucking FBI? Jack hounding him about another grisly case? These thoughts filled him with sick dread. He began to hug himself, rocking in his chair. 

Hands brushed his shoulders…..a voice whispering in his ear. 

“Will?” 

“Are you okay?” 

When Will did not answer, Hannibal’s mouth tightened. 

“You are worried about your job? The FBI? Jack?” 

Will shuddered heavily, sucking in fluttery breaths. His head fell to the table, Hannibal quickly tilted his head to the side and Will threw up, coughing and gagging. 

Hannibal moved with the grace of a tiger. 

“Shh Will’s it’s ok,” Hannibal’s voice sounded far off and muffled in his ears. 

Wetness spilled down his face...tears. 

‘N-No work, No!” Will managed to squeal out, sounding like a terrified child. Hannibal moved to quiet him, washing his face off and cleaning up the mess. 

“Breath Will. I will help you through this.” 

~**~ 

“Will, I’ve called your work, explaining most of your situation,” Hannibal said after he’d finally gotten Will calm again. It had taken about two hours to get him to sit on the couch, now wrapped in a blanket. He was breathing heavily still, eyes occasionally filling with fear. 

“Will did you hear me? I called Jack, he has given you leave for about a month. Don’t worry about your paycheck, I’ve taken care of that also.”

Will just buried himself in the soft warm blanket.

“I don’t care about that. About work.” he said flatly. Hannibal only nodded and said nothing more about it. 

“Will...your last spells of anxiety and panic attacks have grown worse...perhaps I can help you with another kind of therapy, though technically we are already kind of in the midst of it. 

“Do you know what age regression is, or something called Littlespace? Perhaps maybe you have heard of Littlespace online. Anyway, my point is they both involve the same thing, a person regressing to the point of being younger, feeling younger, letting their mind drift and relax. It helps with intense stress and with anxieties such as what you’re facing. I think perhaps if you...let yourself go and...give in to the softer feelings it might help you.” 

Will kept his face rested against the blanket, but his eyes looked more aware. 

“Regression. I guess that means I need a Daddy then, right?” his words were meant with sarcasm, but to his surprise, Hannibal smirked a little. 

“It can involve a Mommy or a Daddy that helps take care of the one regressing. Some can do it without….and others need that sturdy figure to guide them. In your case, I think you would benefit highly from one.” 

Will blinked. 

“You?” he asked. 

“If you would like I would be more then happy to be your Daddy.” 

Hannibal’s tone had shifted now, it sounded different in Will’s ears. More soft, paternal almost. He clamped his thighs together, his cock raging hard now in his diaper. His eyes squeezed shut, wishing it would stop. 

“Will?” Hannibal asked in such a low tone Will thought he was going to explode. His head swam so much. Getting to feel small again? Little? No work or horrific cases to burn into his already shattered mind? Just having to worry about coloring books, cartoons and the occasional diaper change? His heart thudded heavily in his chest. Would he be allowed soft toys, a baby bottle...or a crib? His eyes widened with the thought, his face feeling on fire. 

He wanted that, he wanted it all so fucking much! 

Will nodded with more enthusiasm, his eyes glazing over a bit. 

Hannibal smiled, reaching to stroke his face. 

“So you’re Daddy’s little boy now?” he asked, his eyes gleaming. 

“Yes Daddy!” Will panted. 

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispered, his eyes darkening.


	3. Safewords and Bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out a little later then intended! Part 3 is going to touch slightly on childhood abuse. It may be discussed later in more detail, so just a warning there.

(Drained part 3)  
Play discussions, set up of rules/punishments, discussions of safewords and bathtime.

After his heavy panic attack it had taken Will quite a while to settle back down. He’d only responded in small sentences to Hannibal, something he fell into when things became too stressful. Despite their agreement of this…Littlespace thing inside his mind was still racing. Could he truly take a whole MONTH off work? And what about his dogs? He hadn’t seen them in two days now. Where they truly being cared for? He missed Winston the most.  
Quietly he hugged the soft blanket draped around his shoulders. It brought some comfort at least. 

The TV was on some bright colorful cartoon but Will couldn’t focus on it too much. His head was too full of Big thoughts. Hannibal had been in his Study for a while, saying he needed to fill out some papers for some other clients. He would be taking a month off as well, but he also needed to make sure his other clients would be taken care of, too.  
Will’s mind burned strangely with envy at that thought. The thought of Hannibal caring for other people...not just him. It made him feel….jealous. 

Suddenly he heard the study door creak open. Will’s hearing perked up again, he noticed Hannibal's feet barely made a sound as he walked….almost like an animal stalking it’s prey. That was odd too. 

“I’m all finished with work for the next month, Will. We have all the time in the world now, at least for thirty days,” Hannibal said, eyeing him carefully. He seemed to have noticed the hard look In his eyes because he said next,

“Will is something the matter?” he frowned, stepping closer. 

Will blinked and shook his head, trying to relax his features. He blushed feeling Hannibal brush a hand against his forehead. 

“Hm, no fever, perhaps you’re just bored waiting for me. In fact I’m glad you’re already sitting down because there are some very important things we need to discus before we delve any further into….all this, ok?” 

Will stared up at him, only nodding. 

Hannibal quietly sat beside him on the couch, his arms around his shoulders. Will stiffened a little, being this close to him felt so intimate. He imagined leaning closer and nibbling at his neck. 

“Do you know what a ‘safeword’ is?” Hannibal asked, tilting Will’s face closer to his. Perhaps it was a test for eye contact, but Will couldn’t hold the gaze and looked away. 

“N-no,” he finally said. Why did he blush so damn easily when Hannibal touched him? 

“It’s like a safety net, something you say when playtime or a scene has gone too far for your liking. If you say this word, everything stops, you are safe, understand?” 

Will’s lips tightened. 

“W-what’s the word?” he whispered. He felt as if he were back in elementary school, being lightly scolded b his teacher for not knowing something so simple. Was he supposed to know this already? 

To Will’s surprise, Hannibal shrugged. 

“It can be whatever you like. A favorite colour, most people use ‘Red’ or ‘yellow’ for caution. Others say a favorite toy or animal.” 

Will brightened suddenly, knowing the perfect one. 

“Dog,” he said, breaking into a light smile. Hannibal broke into a grin too. Yes I would say that is the perfect choice for you.” 

“Good, now if anything is happening, anything at all that starts triggering you or making you uncomfortable just say dog, and it will stop, no matter what it is.” 

Will thought this over, then nodded quietly. 

“Ok,” he whispered. 

Hannibal suddenly reached over, stroking the thick curls of Will’s hair. 

“For example if I am doing anything that bothers you, or if you suddenly don’t want something to happen…,” he glanced at him, silently suggesting. 

It took Will a moment to process what Hannibal was asking him with his eyes. In truth the feeling of his hands running all through his hair was quite nice and he didn’t want that to end. He licked his dry lips. 

“D-dog,” he stammered. 

He hands moved away from his hair, resting in Hannibal's lap, away from him, no longer touching, no longer soothing and caressing him. Will felt like crying. 

“See?” Hannibal said showing him his hands. 

“I may be in the ‘Daddy’ role, but you have all the power here, remember that.” 

Will wanted to be good and listen but all he could think about was Hannibal's hands stroking through his hair. He wanted that again badly but for some reason the words failed to form in his mouth. Whining noises of frustration passed his lips and Hannibal saw tears welling in his eyes. Hannibal’s own eyes widened briefly before pulling Will closer into his lap. 

“Does baby boy want daddy’s hands stroking his hair?” Hannibal whispered. Will’s head rested in Hannibal's lap, the cooing sounds of his voice and feel of his hands sent delight and pleasure coursing through his body. He squirmed against the couch, his thumb finding it’s way past his lips, quietly suckling it. 

Hannibal made a soft purring noise at the sight.  
“We must get you some pacifiers and bottles soon, I’ll allow you to thumb suck for now however.”

Will sighed, feeling suddenly at peace and sleepy again. His bladder cried for attention, but Will tightened his thighs together, not wanting this moment to end just yet. 

Hannibal sat quietly, watching he new little boy lay against him. His heart ached at how adorable he looked….and helpless. He was melting completely in his grasp now, it was so easy….Will was desperate for attention and guidance...and he would give him exactly what he needed and craved. There was more Hannibal had wished to discuss, like punishments for being naughty, but those could wait. Right now this was an all too precious sight. 

Will was his for an entire month….and if he was careful enough, perhaps forever. 

~**~ 

“Ok, Will bath time now, then it will be bedtime soon. If you’re good I’ll read you a story.” Hannibal added that quickly not wanting a pouting episode to happen. 

Will got up and nodded, stretching the soreness from his body. His expression looked to soft and trusting, watching as Hannibal undressed him in the washroom, pulling the tabs from his diaper. Hannibal's brow arched seeing that it was dry still. Will hadn’t said he still needed to go pee. 

Lots of bubbles were added to the warm bath and Will squealed loving the smell of the soaps and rubber duckies in the water. He sank into the bath with ease, for now ignoring the building pressure in his bladder. He was having too much fun playing with the suds and toys. 

Hannibal let him play around a bit before beckoning him over. He wanted to get his hair nice and clean.

Will giggled as the warm water splashed all down his head and back. He wanted to splash as well, starting to slap his hands into the water when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Daddy will get wet if you do that,” Hannibal said. 

Will giggled again but turned his attention back to the rubber duckies. He was thinking on what to name them when his bladder ached even more. The warmth of the bathwater, the rushing sounds of it running all over his body, it was making it very hard to focus. Will began to squirm in the water, his legs tightening together. 

Suddenly his body went limp, he giggled as the water around his middle began to feel even warmer. Hannibal saw the bathwater turn a slight yellow hue, his mouth tightened. The giggling faded when Will saw the look in Hannibal’s eyes. It scared him, and sent a chill down his spine. Quickly he looked away. 

“D-don’t hit,” he whispered, his body shaking terribly. 

Hannibal blinked. 

“I won’t hit you Will, but I do want you to know going peepee anywhere outside your diapers without my permission is very naughty. Now I will have to wash you again with clean water,” he said, sighing heavily as the tub began to drain. 

He watched Will carefully, seeing the dazed, scared look on his face. Will hadn’t spoken much of his father, but all this instantly gave the impression his relationship with hi as a child had been one of abuse. 

Hannibal reached to stroke Will’s wet hair.

“Do you understand me?” he asked quietly, softening his tone.  
Will sniffled and nodded. He didn’t say anything else after the bath was other, and barely looked at Hannibal when a fresh diaper was put on him. 

Hannibal looked back at him, wondering if he had made a mistake.


	4. Doggies and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will to visit his dogs and they go shopping.

(Drained chapter 4 Doggos and Shopping) 

After the bathtub incident, Will had seemed to draw more into himself, keeping quiet and not really speaking much, no matter how many cuddles were offered to him. His expression was often blank and he looked as if he were heavily deep in thought. He’d tried asking him, but Will never gave a solid response, only a low whining noise. He hugged his blanket more during these times. 

This went on for a few days, and the longer it lingered Hannibal felt maybe he had done something wrong, or perhaps Will was slipping further away into his madness? Maybe getting out of the house with some fresh air would help, but Will hardly looked in his general direction anymore. He sighed heavily at his desk, trying to think. 

Will loved dogs...perhaps he was missing them. Yes that would help things move along again surely. 

He came to Will that evening, who was still curled on the couch, covered in his blankies watching a cartoon on TV. His thumb was pressed against his lips, he barely noticed Hannibal's presence. 

“Will, I know you are having a hard time now, but maybe you would like to come with me and...see your dogs?” he kept his voice low, trying to direct Will’s attention. 

At the mention of dog’s Will’s eyes seemed to flutter. He blinked a few times then shifted on the couch, staring towards the neckline of his suit. 

“My dogs?” Will asked, suddenly looking a mix of excited and worried. He moved to step off the couch and Hannibal made sure he wouldn’t accidentally trip. 

“We shall go now,” Hannibal said, laughing a little.  
~**~

The drive to Will’s house was a little close to two hours. Hannibal wondered how Will would manage it, and had packed some toys and extra diapers just in case. Will was more alert, watching outside the car windows with rapt attention. He did keep fidgeting in his seat, whimpering and obviously thinking the more he moved the faster the car would go. 

“I have to obey the speed limit, Will,” Hannibal said, watching him from the corner of his eye. Will grumbled, going back to sucking his thumb. 

“And after we’ll go to the store and acquire some pacis for you. I don’t like you constantly nursing your thumb.”

Will grumbled again. 

“I know you’re excited, we’ll arrive soon.” 

Hannibal was right. The ride seemed to end quickly after that. Will stared up at his house, his heart hammering sickly fast in his chest. He could hear the dogs barking from the car and excitement took hold again. He lept from the car bounding for the door. 

“Winston!! Winston I’m here!” he called loud and cheerful as Hannibal unlocked the door. Will was quickly flooded by a sea of wet noses fur and paws. They all looked well fed happy and wagged their tails so fast upon seeing him. 

Will was giggling madly as he nearly stumbled onto the living room floor. The dogs were so excited! 

“I had Beverly take care of them for you. She will be seeing to them during your break,” Hannibal calmly explained even as one of the dogs cautiously sniffed at him, growling softly. 

Will ignored the growl and buried his face against Winston’s fur. His was always so soft. He missed them all, but especially Winston the most. 

Will nodded, grateful that someone like Beverly was watching out for them. Will went and grabbed some of their toys, eager to play. Winston bounded after and they began a tug of war game to which Will quickly lost.

He rolled over laughing, his face red. 

Hannibal watched silently. He was glad this little trip was breaking Will out of his shell again, if just for a little while. 

They stayed there for a few hours, Hannibal letting Will run about and working off some of his energy before they had to say goodbye. Will almost started to pout but then quickly calm down after Hannibal promised they would be back that weekend.

“Okay,” Will said, giving the doggies one final pat goodbye. 

“I know you wished to stay longer, but we need some things from the store before it gets too late in the day,” Hannibal explained as Will stare out the car window again, lost in thought. Hannibal spied the thumb again. 

“Okay Will, if you promise to be good in the store I’ll let you come in with me,” Hannibal said undoing his seatbelt. Will nodded excitedly. He still had some energy to burn even after playing with the dogs. 

Will felt Hannibal’s closeness in that small moment when he leaned over him to unbuckle the belt. He felt his warmth and Will’s breath tickled Hannibal’s neck briefly. He felt an instinctual urge to nuzzle into it, to let himself sink in to his arms. The feeling passed as Hannibal pulled away, leading him out of the car. 

Will’s heart thudded with intense excitement. It wasn’t like this was his first time ever in a store, but usually he hated going. People always stared, always gave him odd looks as he kept away from everyone else, muttering to himself as he read off a hastily written short list of stuff to buy, mostly dogfood. Sometimes he would forget buying any food for himself he would be so out of it. 

But this time...this time was different. They were shopping for soothing things, things that would keep him level-headed. With Hannibal nearby Will didn’t feel so scared about other people’s eyes watching him, either. 

Inside was bright, almost too much. Will shut his eyes for a few moment, letting his eyes adjust. He stare at the rim of his lasses until it melted into a blurry haze in his field of vision. He walked along close by Hannibal, his hand lightly grasping the cuff of the sleeve of his suit. Will marveled at the texture, amazed at how silky and smooth it felt. 

Hannibal glanced back at him.

“Ah, here we are, Will.” 

They stopped at one of the many baby isles. All around Will was a sea of soft toys, teethers, baby bottles, pacis, diapers, powder and many more things that made him feel all small, dizzy and excited. 

He eyed everything with a wide expression. Did Hannibal want HIM to pick something out? 

Hannibal took his arm. 

“Here, let’s do one at a time. Which paci do you want?” he asked. Will frowned. These were for babies, they wouldn’t fit his mouth! But Hannibal only smirked. 

“I will fix it at home, just pick what you like,” he whispered. 

Will’s tummy did funny flips when Hannibal said the word ‘home’. Was his house truly…..his own home now? 

Will blinked staring at the rows of pacis, all different colors. He grinned before going over and grabbing three. One was a soft blue, the other had cute little dinos on it, and the other had dogs. 

“Good choices,” Hannibal praised. Will blushed, squirming when he felt his cock twitch in his, still dry, diaper. 

He liked it a lot when Hannibal gave him praise. 

“Now for the bottles,” Hannibal said leading him along. Will picked out two. One had dogs (again) and the other was a cute purple and blue shade with sparkles on it. Will blushed. 

“Reminds me of the night sky,” he said, feeling shy. 

Hannibal just smiled. 

“Such lovely choices. You deserve a treat when we get home,” he said in a low voice, a hand reaching to stroke the side of his neck. 

Will blushed so red, between his legs nearly throbbing now.  
~**~

Back home...it felt so weird for Will to think of it like that. ‘Home’, Hannibal made good on his promise to ‘fix’ the pacis. Apparently Hannibal had a stash of adult pacifier nipples on hand and it took no time in switching them out. Will watched with rapt attention, eyes wide. 

He shivered lightly when Hannibal brushed his face again. His cock was still so hard….but he had said nothing about it. 

“You did very well today...better then I anticipated. And...I did promise you a treat for tonight.” 

He pressed closer, nuzzling and lightly nipping the skin of Will’s neck. Will froze. 

“Whatever you want, for tonight just say the word and it shall be done...” Hannibal whispered, a subtle darkness in his voice that Will could not place.  
–  
So sorry for being late with this chapter! I’m trying for at least one chapter a week, unless some things come up. I hope you are all still enjoying this little story. Hehe XD Oh, the next part MIGHT be sexual so just a warning. (unless you guys have OTHER ideas for what Will’s treat could be? XD )


	5. Wish and Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets one of his wishes from his 'Daddy', but then things start taking a darker turn. Sexual themes.

“What do you wish, Will?” Hannibal whispered almost sensually in his ear. Will’s face was on fire, his heart hammering like lightning in his chest. His hands reached out, feeling the soft fabric of Hannibal's suit. It was like silk...or velvet...Will wasn’t sure which. His head swam…was he really going to go through with this. In truth he’d imagined and desired something similar for...honestly years now. Even before Hannibal had appeared in his life, it was a nagging…gnawing desire that threatened to eat him alive. But it was so wrong and filthy. It sickened him to even think it…

As he stared at Hannibal, he imagined his father’s voice drifting in his ears. His stomach clenched as nerves washed over him in waves. 

“Freak….worthless little bastard freak!!” 

Will shuddered and swallowed hard, trying to keep his thoughts clear. Hannibal had asked him something, yet the words were like mush in his mouth, it was hard to speak them. 

“I…want….,” his face blushed fire again, he bit his lower lip. It was too hard to speak it out loud. Instead, he leaned into Hannibal ear, whispering. That felt safer. He half expected him to violently pull away, to punch him in the mouth…but Hannibal did none of that. Instead he watched him carefully, weighing the request in his mind. 

“That is fine. But first you must be bathed and be nice and clean, ok?” 

Will nodded, knowing that was coming. He didn’t mind baths, but he was partly worried about peeing in the tub again. Quietly he wet his diaper then lightly tugged on Hannibal's sleeve. 

Hannibal nodded with a light grin. 

“Ah, this time no wetting in the bath, good boy, Will,” Hannibal chided playfully, kissing his forehead. 

Will was cleaned with care but instead of another diaper he was led to the bath. The water was already drawn and warm and Will wasted no time climbing in, all happy seeing the soapy bubbles and rubber duckies to play with. 

Will was so absorbed in playing that he hadn’t realized Hannibal was slowly undoing his shirt and trousers…..and slipped into the bath behind him. Will paused, but didn’t object when he felt Hannibal hands stroke his shoulders. He was already soaping a rag as well. 

“I will be joining you….to make things easier,” Hannibal said plainly, watching Will shudder as he began washing his back. 

“Is that ok?” Hannibal asked, pausing for a moment. 

Will nodded, poking one of the rubber duckies. Now he seemed less interested in them, and more curious about Hannibal’s presence. 

Littlespace was odd, he knew they had already discussed what would happen, but often lost in his own mind Will sometimes needed more time to process things. Still it wasn’t bad and he enjoyed the gentle feeling of being washed in this manner. It was so much closer compared to last time, and at least this time he didn’t feel he had to look into his eyes. Just the feel of his hands was enough. 

“Lean up, Will,” came his voice softly.   
Will pushed up on his knees, feeling slightly awkward as he braced himself over the rim of the tub, his palms pushing against the rim. 

Quietly and carefully, Hannibal took the washrag, still heavy with soap, and drew it slowly across Will’s bottom. Will gave a small shiver, biting his lower lip. Just that small gesture felt so good. He wanted to squirm but managed to keep himself still. He began panting when Hannibal drew more insistently against his backside, pressing up against something. 

Will gave a sharper gasp, instantly loving the sensation. 

Hannibal rested a hand on Will’s lower back, he was smiling darkly. 

“You want this Will…..but with my mouth instead?” Hannibal made the request sound even filthier, Will’s cock was raging hard now, almost dripping precum from those words alone. His head felt dizzy with anticipation. 

With even more motions of his fingers Will found his voice. 

“Y-yes! Yes please, Daddy please!” 

Will’s body gave a sharp jolt as Hannibal wasted no time in pressing himself closer, nibbling and teasing before finally his tongue lashed out against the cute pucker of Will’s bum. 

Will was shaking it felt so good! Never had anything like this happened to him before, he had imagined it being quite different. Hannibal's motions were slow, but with intent and almost vicious after a time. He was ruthless in working his mouth and tongue, making Will shake and almost scream with pleasure, his cock almost painful between his legs. He felt Hannibal’s teeth graze his bum, not in a hard way but the action still startled him. 

“It’s ok Will, be a good boy,” Hannibal breathed, making Will squirm and whine. The sudden feel of Hannibal’s hand brushing up against and stroking his hard cock was too much. With just a few caresses Will completely lost himself, spurting hard and fast. His knees shook and he almost fainted at how good the release felt. How long had he been pent up like this? 

Even as he started to soften, the hands still teased him. 

~**~

All clean now in a fresh diaper and a soft onesie, which was light blue and had little lambs on it, Will snuggled in his bed...firmly gripping a doggy plush. He felt so at ease and relaxed, all those horrid nightmares he usually would have…those brutal graphic disturbing dreams…rotting corpses, blood flooding everywhere…..knife wounds…..being shot…being stabbed…..

…

………….

_Garret Jacob Hobbs’ face._

Will blinked. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he had seen someone standing in the corner of the room. Someone lanky...tall…with rotting flesh and dead lifeless eyes…grinning at him. 

His heart gave a small jolt as he quickly sat up in bed, the covers pooling all around his hips. It was getting dark outside but there was still a soft light coming from his little Simba nightlight. Will should have been resting, but now he was on edge, sure he had seen someone else in this room, someone that wasn’t…

“Will, what are you doing?” came Hannibal's voice. He had cleaned up as well after their little play session, always so careful about germs and such. At first Will didn’t look at him, too focused on the corner of the room…..but then his shoulders slumped.

“hmm...nuthin’,” he said sleepily, rubbing his face. Hopefully Hannibal bought it. 

Hannibal watch ed him carefully, looking back towards the corner as well. Nothing was there. 

“I see….,” Hannibal mused, but there was a hint of something in his voice Will couldn’t catch. Will turned to look back at him, and for a moment the shadows cast against the wall from his nightlight made him look like he had…..horns.


	6. I'm still here! Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Hello everyone! Thanks for continuing to give my little fanfic feedback and all the kudos, I really appreciate it! I was a bit scared posting that more sexual chapter as i feared it may spook some people away, but sexual chapters will have proper warnings and this is an adult story after all. :) Things have gotten a bit hectic in my life again but I'm working on the next chapter! It should be posted here soon, and just a note as the story goes on more and more scenes with disassociation are going to occur, along with horror and dark elements. Will is NOT is a good state of mind right now despite Hannibal's help. :( Yes fluff is still going to happen but as it goes on things will get darker. Any possible triggers will be posted at the beginning of chapters so no worries. 

Anyway, that's the update for now! Oh and stay safe! That hurricane down on the coast was no joke! I hope everyone is safe and healthy! <3


	7. Death Bottles and Bathrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will contemplates some dark thoughts he hadn't told anybody, Hannibal offers a small solution for the time being, yet Will runs into even bigger problems instead.

Ch 6 

(Will contemplates what he saw the night before, Hannibal with those odd horns and the phantom of GJH. )

Will lay in his bed, surrounded by soft snuggly blankies and plush doggys, yet his mind couldn’t focus on any of them. He stared up at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance from the soft flickering of his little nightlight. The shadows weren’t scary, but sometimes his eyes played nasty tricks on him. He blinked, thinking he saw those antlers again, even though Daddy wasn’t in his room right now. 

What he had seen…..for a brief moment daddy had looked like...he had bloodied horns coming out of his head, like a wild stag….or maybe….  
The more he thought about it the more his tummy hurt. That couldn’t have been real. Monsters didn’t exist, except in storybooks? Right? His mouth went dry as both sides of him fought for supremacy. His ‘Big’ side wanting to come out, to think logically on the situation, that he had been fucking exhausted and really needed this blissful retreat away from everything even remotely stressful or he was probably going to end up eating a fucking bullet. 

He shivered at that thought and shoved it away. That was too dark….too Big of a thing to think about right now, and it would only scare and sadden Daddy if he knew he thought of dark things like that sometimes. 

‘but you DO think of it, don’t you? More then you’d like to admit?’

a guttural crooning voice met his ears and Will felt a shifting pressure on the side of his bed. Will froze daring not to glance over, knowing full well what he would see. His face heated as he fought fresh tears. He forced himself to stare at the wall.   
“You’re not real,” Will whispered under his breath. He wasn’t real, he had filled him full of so much damned lead there was no way he was still alive! His shattered mind was torturing him, that was all. 

As he rolled over to bury himself under the blankets, he felt a cold hard grasp at his shoulder, the hand felt slick and wet, the smell of coppery blood filled Will’s nose. 

‘whose not the real one eh? I lived my true self, I didn’t dare attempt to escape away in some fucked up fantasy land as you are. You...enjoyed killing me…..and that is what’s haunting you...’ 

Will suddenly gave a violent shudder and retched hard, vomiting his early dinner all up in his clean bed. His skin felt cold and clammy as he struggled to push that damned phantom’s voice away from him, but he felt as if he was going to pass out. 

Everything was just too much and he kept coughing and gagging even after the feeling of warmer hands reached him, muffled soothing whispers grazing his ears as he was lifted away and carried into the next room. 

Will barely registered getting cleaned up, only that he was now into another room, another bed. This one even fancier and larger, and had a strong heady smell of cologne and other adult scents. It smelled so much of daddy, Will’s heart thudded fast in his chest. He wanted to roll all around in this bed, inhale that scent and let himself drift away. Yet he didn’t. He looked around the room, noticing how almost sterile everything looked. Dark colors painted the walls, making things fall into even heavier shadow. Old paintings and mounted antlers of all kinds decorated the room. Antlers again…..Will fingered the soft blankets trying not to think of his nightmare. Yes, he’d had a nightmare, nothing more! 

And besides, even if Garret Hobbs was still alive somehow, no way he would DARE come in this room! 

His thoughts eased a little when he saw Daddy coming back, dressed in soft looking bed robes that made his tummy do funny flips. He was carrying a bottle Will noticed as as he shifted under the blankets he only then noticed he was naked save for just his diaper. Hannibal, catching the crease of his brow, explained. 

“You felt very warm to the touch, I took off your shirt just for the night to help cool you off. Here,” Hannibal said. 

Will looked at the bottle, it looked like cold juice. His mouth was horribly dry so he accepted the nip gratefully. 

To his surprise it was Gatorade. 

Hannibal chuckled softly, stroking the soft curls of his hair as he got in bed beside him, propping up on an elbow, watching him. 

“Normally I would suggest water but….you’ve been through enough lately Will. Small treats will not harm you...” 

He trailed off looking slightly tense about something. 

“Will, I must ask you...what brought on this sickness of yours? I have not gotten sick but perhaps maybe I cooked something too strong for you or-” 

Will let the nipple fall from his mouth as he shook his head. Yet his eyes looked suddenly deep with fear. 

“N-no...I….” 

“I...saw something….but it’s gone now...” 

Will licked his lips, trying not to shudder. Hannibal’s brow creased and his gaze hardened slightly, but he said nothing. He lifted the bottle back to Will’s lips. 

“I see….then perhaps it would be best if you slept in my bed….with me for a while, baby boy,” 

Will’s heart skipped a beat. What?? Sleep in DADDY’S bed?? 

Nursing the bottle he glanced up looking somewhat nervous. He hadn't told Daddy the things he had seen, how one of them involved….him. Now he felt terribly guilty. All Daddy had done was be so nice to him, clean him and make him feel all tingly and nice, feed him and not judge him. He was safe here, wasn’t he? 

And yet why did sometimes he get that strange fluttery feeling in the back of his mind to run? To draw his gun and shoot Hannibal in the head? People didn’t have those instinctive warning thoughts for nothing. Yes….and normal people didn’t empathize with killers and rapists either. 

Will frowned. It wasn’t his fault he could see into a killer’s mind. He….couldn’t help it….it just...happened. 

Will pulled away from the nipple again, squirming softly. His bladder had started to pulse slightly. But…..wetting himself in Hannibal's bed? Daddy’s bed? No….he couldn’t bring himself to do that. It was too expensive and what if he ruined it? 

He decided to force himself to try and relax. He was tired and needed sleep. 

It didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep, soothing sleep, nestled close against Hannibal's chest, their breathing soft and low together. 

Will awoke in the middle of the night, his bladder now SCREAMING for release. Will squirmed and saw daddy was fast asleep, his back turned to him, his breathing deep and even. 

Will rubbed at his sleepy eyes, trying to think. He couldn’t dare pee himself in this bed. He would have to make it to the toilet. Yet….could he? His bladder twinged again, as if in agony, almost begging. 

Will dared to squeeze the still dry diaper against his half hard cock. If he didn't hurry he was going to completely lose it right here! 

Just the lightest movement made his lower belly ache. Will was almost crying. He had to force Big thoughts into his mind and he hated it. He wanted to go peepee and just fall back asleep, why did he have to go to the big boy bathroom? 

Tears stung his eyes as he shifted to stand out of bed and start to creep towards the bedroom door. It was dark, Daddy had no nightlight here, so he had to fumble around as quietly as he could. Finally he grabbed the brass knob turned and….

It was locked! The door was LOCKED!!


	8. safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hannibal teaches Wlll a lesson and Will uses his safe word for the first time. Discussions of mental illness, medications and alot of pee kink)

Chapter 7

Will had tried jiggling the handle but the door….was locked! Fear flooded him as his bladder screamed more and more. He tightened his legs together, now terrified to even wet his diaper out of bed. Surely it would still ruin Daddy’s bed somehow! His heart was now a rapid sick beat in his throat, there was no way to open it- 

Suddenly the sounds of rustling bed sheets and low tired rumble met his ears. Will froze, his hand still on the brass doorknob. He turned on edge, his mouth terribly dry. Blinking he looked over his shoulder like a deer caught in headlights. Daddy was awake….awake and propped up on his elbow, his other hand rubbing his tired face. 

“Hm...what is wrong, Will? Do you need something?”

Daddy’s voice was thick with sleep...Will had never heard it like that before….maybe he hadn’t fully realized what was going on? Will slowly let go of the doorknob. 

Hannibal was now watching him, his face still bleary, but now his gaze looked closer, as if he were a hawk eyeing its prey. It made Will feel all cold and strange and a nagging sensation whispered for him to get away as soon as possible. 

But Will didn’t move to get away...he stepped back...towards the bed. His bladder was beyond paining him now, his legs twinged. Even though a sleepy haze Hannibal did not miss that. 

“Do you need to peepee, Will? 

Will shuddered, his face going heavily red hearing the soft baby term spilling from Daddy’s mouth. It made him feel all fuzzy inside. 

Will bit his lip, still shuddering. He started to shake his head, before Daddy moved quite quickly, grabbing at his forearm and pulling him towards the bed. Will gasped, stumbling against the mattress.

“D-Daddy!” he gasped, squeezing his legs even more. By now he was nearly in tears. 

Daddy’s warm breath was against his neck, it felt almost primal feeling his teeth graze his skin as he spoke. 

“Don’t lie to me, Will. If there’s one thing I hate above all rudeness it’s liars...” Daddy’s voice chilled Will’s blood. His eyes widened. 

Will bit his lower lip again, fighting back tears. He squirmed, now realizing they were now belly to belly. 

“Daddy I….I’m scared to….go...” Will finally whispered. 

He felt Hannibal relax against him, the angry tension in his face relaxed against his neck. 

“Why scared, baby boy? Hannibal whispered, a twinge of sadness in his voice. Will licked his lips, working up the courage. 

“S-scared I mess up your bed…,” he whispered, unable to look at him now, tears stinging his eyes. 

Hannibal was quiet a moment. 

“Daddy told you, didn’t he? His bed has special sheets...” 

Will blinked. He was almost certain Daddy never said such a thing. Maybe he’d just forgotten? Unsure, he glanced up at him, blushing heavily. 

Seeing the apprehension Hannibal got up from the bed, encouraging Will to follow. As Daddy flipped the bedroom light on Will gasped and it took him a moment for his eyes to settle. He only then realized Daddy, while he was wearing his bed robes….wore nothing else underneath. Will stared in almost perverse fascination. 

Hannibal smirked. “Daddy is glad you like it...but first a lesson baby boy, ok?” 

Will blinked, turning his attention back to the bed. It was so hard not to stare. Daddy’s cock was….so big! 

He led Will closer to the bed, pulling back the covers. The sheets were a lovely shade of lavender which Will felt transfixed by. Sometimes he found himself fascinated by certain patterns or colours.  
Then he felt Daddy moving closer, his hands starting to pull at the tapes on the diaper, pulling it loose. At the feeling of his diaper being loosened….sliding off, Will began to panic. That was it he’d messed up, Daddy was mad at him and now he would have to return to Big things again. Tears stung his eyes, he began shaking. 

“N-no daddy! Please don’t take away my diapers daddy I’ll be good I’ll-” 

Will was nearly hyperventilating. Hannibal’s hand braced against his shoulder, pausing with Will’s diaper halfway off, Will cock free. Will blinked staring at the floor. Why was daddy doing this? He thought briefly back on that one special word if he didn’t like how things were going…

But then Daddy’s soft soothing voice whispered in his ear.

“It’s ok, Will. This isn’t a punishment, more...me showing you something. I want you to go peepee on the bed-sheets, ok?” 

Will blinked completely STUNNED. He glanced over at Daddy almost in utter shock. 

“D-Daddy that’s….naughty,” Will whispered, his tummy feeling all funny and strange at the thought. 

He saw Hannibal smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“I know….which is why I’m granting you this special permission,” Hannibal whispered, a free hand trailing over Will’s chest, making goose flesh appear. His hand trailed lower. 

“Now, be a good boy and peepee on the bed Will. Daddy wants it, it’s ok it’s-oooooh such a good boy Will,” 

At the gentle yet naughty coaxing words Will couldn’t take it anymore. He felt his muscles relax and let out a loud moan as hot pee spilled hard from his cock. It felt so damned good! His eye fluttered closed as he moaned more and more, as if on the precipice of orgasm. He barely felt Hannibal’s mouth on his neck, nibbling and sucking him. 

Will was now sobbing. 

“Daddy! Daddy it feels so good!”

He felt Hannibal’s hand brush against his, helping hold his cock as he continued wetting. A jolt of pleasure flooded Will’s body.

“Daddy knows, just get it all out,” Hannibal purred in a husky voice. 

Will shuddered hard as the last few droplets spilled out. He was red faced, panting hard. And dizzy. He braced against Hannibal for a moment. 

“Good boy Will, such a good little boy, my little mongoose...” 

The nickname took Will so off guard that he couldn't help giggling. Mongoose, why was that? Such a funny name. 

Hannibal kissed his face. 

“Now little mongoose, look...”

Will steadied himself and looked at the sheets. The wetness hadn’t soaked in at all! Despite how much he’d had to go. Will stared, brows knitting. His thumb found it’s way to his mouth. 

“Waterproof sheets love….so no more fears of wetting yourself in my bed, it’s ok if you have a small accident every so often. But Daddy only let you be this naughty only once….no more all right?” 

Will blushed, then nodded, stifling another giggle. 

“Daddy’s naughty,” he laughed.

Hannibal growled in his throat, making Will feel all tingly and for a moment...he forgot about those fears that plagued his mind. 

~**~

After things had been cleaned up and Will was back in bed along with fresh sheets, blankets, a new diaper and a proper paci to suck on, Hannibal lay next to him, stroking his soft curls.  
“You did good for me, Will. Never feel scared with me….as long as I’m here it is a safe place for you...” 

Will squirmed, feeling happy. 

“Now...is there something else you wish to tell me about?”

Will paused taken aback by that. He saw Hannibal's gaze harden. 

“I know something is bothering you. You would feel better getting it off your chest….” 

Hannibal drew closer. 

“No lying Will,” he whispered. 

Will gave a hard suck on his paci before letting it fall. He thought long and hard about how to respond. His head felt light and fuzzy but...maybe this was better suited for his Big Self, as bad as he hated to pull out of such a comforting mindset. 

“Dog...” he whispered. The sound and feel of his safe word felt strange on his tongue. He saw Daddy no...Hannibal’s face hardened, his eyes looking on with almost alarm. It took Will a few moments to steady himself. Being out of his Little mind felt like he was naked almost. He hated it. 

“I’ve...” Will cleared his throat, fishing for the right words. 

“You remember Hobbs?….well...I’ve been seeing him. I’m not sure if it’s an hallucination or something more wrong but...last night I saw him in my room shortly before you came in. That’s why I panicked so badly and vomited. He was...speaking to me.” 

Hannibal’s tone was completely serious, the ‘Daddy’ lilt vanishing. 

“Will if what you’re saying is true, and I do believe you, this could be something more then just disassociating or trauma….” 

A cold shiver ran down Will’s back. He knew. 

Cancer...a brain tumor...it could be a litany of threatening illnesses. He shuddered again not wanting to think about it. 

“I just felt I should tell you, Doctor…,” Will whispered in a dull lifeless voice. 

Hannibal reached over to stroke his face. 

“Is that all you’ve been seeing? Anything else? Have you seen anything else strange at all here?” 

Will blinked. 

You mean like imagining you with fucking bloodied deer antlers coming out of your head? Why no not at all. 

Will was silent, shaking his head. 

“Nothing else.” 

He said nothing more and idly began sucking his thumb, clearly wanting to nestle back down into his Small head space and forget all that had happened. 

Hannibal was still working everything out in his mind, thinking on the next best course of action. Perhaps it would be best for Will to start taking some medications, especially if these hallucinations continued with such severity. 

He stroked Will’s curls, kissing his brow. 

That was for tomorrow.


	9. UPDATE COMING SOON!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes

I'm so so sorry for making you guys wait again. My life has become so hectic and I'm currently stressed over some health issues with family. I'm working on chapter 9 [which WILL include cockwarming! XD I know a commenter was waiting for that scene but yes it is on the way. I've been kinda stuck with this chapter unsure where to go with it. It should be posted in the next few days. I love and appreciate all the feedback and kudos I have been receiving lately, it makes me so happy knowing you're enjoying the mess I write lol XD thank you.


	10. Nuggies and Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hannibal thinks about what Will told him the other night. He plans some medication for his hallucinations, also a lovely dinner for him, and later an even more special treat. NEXT PART WILL CONTAIN SEX ADULT THEMES

That morning things were quiet. After what Will had told him, Hannibal didn’t wish to push anything more on his boy for now. Seeing Hobbs...depending on the hallucinations it could be quite severe in what was plaguing him. Hopefully proper rest and perhaps regressing even further would help things. Of all the people he had treated, Will had to be one of the ‘worst.’ Worst….Hannibal hated that term. It felt like poison. How could Will be the ‘worst’ when one could not help their mental afflictions? Almost anybody could be helped...with a few exceptions. Hannibal’s stomach turned at the thought of Mason Verger.

And he himself of course. Whatever had afflicted him had taken root perhaps before he had been born. Destiny or fate….whatever it had been...Hannibal knew he had always been like this. Bloodlust, desire….murder and death always plagued him. But his little one did not need to know that….and he would do his best to keep such darkness from him...until the time was right. 

Hannibal thought idly as he worked in his kitchen, cutting the fresh bloodied meat on the counter.  
Will had wanted ‘chicken nuggets’ but to Hannibal's complete horror Will had claimed they come in bags...frozen. Apparently they came in different shapes too and Will had been adamant about getting the ones shapes like dinosaurs. Hannibal refused, there was no way he was gong to feed his baby such trash. But he did agree to make Will his own version, to which Will reluctantly agreed on. 

Preparing the meat had been easy, but cutting them into the desired shapes proved a little tricky. Eventually he just pulled out a dinosaur cookie cutter and went to work. They were all the same, a small stegosaurus...but hopefully Will didn’t mind. 

In fact he didn’t. He squealed with delight upon seeing them, grasping for one before all the rest of the dinner was set before him. 

“Manners Will,” Hannibal said in a warning tone. 

Will blushed then went back to sitting straight in his chair. It was such a struggle trying to be good when you were so hungry! He did his best to wait as mashed potatoes and, Will grimaced slightly, steamed vegetables were added to the plate as well. When he felt little it was always hard getting him to eat any veggie that wasn’t carrots and this time brussel sprouts were included. 

Fighting another grimace Will reached for the nuggies happily chewing them, making sure not to chew with his mouth open however. The flavors were amazing and Will couldn’t really place what the meat was. He swallowed reaching for another. 

“Yummy Daddy,” he cooed happily, still pondering the strange taste. The meats Hannibal cooked always tasted kind of strange but in a good way. Maybe he used some exotic seasonings or something. Whatever, Will pushed the thoughts away not wanting to slip into Big Mode right now. 

Hannibal ate quietly, watching Will from the corner of his eye. He gave an approving look. 

“Glad the little mongoose is enjoying himself.”  
Will clapped hands over his mouth to stifle the giggles. 

“Daddy that’s a animal I’m a big boy!” 

Hannibal feigned a hurt look. 

“Ah, so I can’t give you pet names?” 

Will giggled through another mouthful, almost doubling over. It felt nice to just let himself go, not worry about anything and giggle his fucking head off over silly jokes Daddy made. 

“Ok Daddy,” he gasped, his face reddened.  
~**~

After dinner Will was mostly full and had set to entertain himself with some colouring, lightly humming to himself by the fireplace. He found the glowing flames so warm and pretty, but daddy had told him not to get too close and NOT to touch them. Will had nodded, a paci in his mouth. 

Will had been coloring in a coloring book of dogs and cats when Hannibal entered the room. Will looked up when a hand brushed his shoulder. 

“Will, we should talk,” he said. 

Will stared curious and got to his knees, brushing off any crayon dust off his hands. Hannibal glanced down at him. 

“Perhaps this is better discussed asa big boy….just for a moment Will...ok?”

Will’s brow creased and his eyes filled with worry. Slowly the paci fell from his mouth. He gave a low shuddered sigh. 

“Yes ok,” his deeper adult voice sounded hollow and strange to his ears, he almost hated it now. 

“Will, I’ve been thinking perhaps to put you on some medication to help with your night terrors and anxiety...” 

Hannibal’s words flooded Will’s ears. Will stared at the floor, trying to process what to say like an adult would. It was hard, he hated thinking so deeply right now. 

“I...don’t like...taking meds...” 

Hannibal was quiet then asked. 

“May I ask why?” 

Will licked his lips, missing the gentle presence of the nipple in his mouth. He glanced up at Hannibal, wanting to be snuggled in his lap instead of talking this Big things. 

“I just….don’t. Had some bad reactions to ‘em as a kid….Seizures. Don’t like it...” Will shook his head firmly as if that settled things. 

Hannibal watched him. 

“OK...that is all I wanted to know then, Will. Big time is over now.” 

But Will sat staring at the plush carpet, the fire dancing on his features, making his eyes look hollow. 

~**~  
Getting to sleep that night was hell. In fact slipping back to Littlespace took a long time after he and Hannibal had talked. He kept breaking out in cold sweats, waking up gasping from horrid gore-filled dreams….that damned skeletal beast….why did everything smell of blood? Even Daddy’s sheets?? 

‘Because your Daddy eats people...’ a dark voice crooned in his ears before Will finally woke properly with a violent start. A groan of pain caught his attention, he had kicked Hannibal hard in the legs during his nightmare, Hannibal was leaning over him, pressing him down against the bed in a protective, soothing manner, yet for a moment Will saw darkness in his eyes. 

“Will relax it’s ok...another nightmare...” came Hannibal’s voice, it brushed against his ear, making his skin tingle. 

Will didn’t want to peak of it and went to nestle against his neck, humming against his paci. Hannibal didn’t move for quiet some time until Will’s breath had settled. He moved to brush a few strands of hair from his face, watching him. 

“Will...I know you said no medication….but maybe I have another way to soothe you through the night. However, it would involve some naughty things. Would you be ok with that?” 

Will’s eyes widened, his face reddening heavily in the darkness. The clock on the nightstand said it was 3:00 in the morning, and the room was chilly. 

Slowly he nodded, feeling lightly dizzy. 

Hannibal laid down beside him, his dress robes pulled loose showing bare chest and….Will’s eyes trailed lower. He blushed even more. Daddy’s cock was big...and stiff this time! 

Will went to hide his face but Hannibal gently pulled his hands free. 

“It’s ok Will, this is a good thing. It will help you get soothed and relax.” Will stared, unsure. 

“Have you ever heard of cock warming, sweetheart?” 

The sound of such a filthy hot word coming from the doctor’s mouth made Will’s blood instantly rush south and he squirmed before shaking his head.  
Hannibal went and pulled the paci from his mouth. 

“Say it and daddy will teach you. It’s ok just this once. Little boys can’t usually say such a naughty thing, only daddies, but Daddy gives you permission for now.”  
Will gasped.  
“C-cock warming,” he whispered now so insanely aroused he nearly came in his diaper. 

A lustful growl purred in Hannibal's throat. 

“Good boy. I shall teach you all about it.”

“It usually involves the mouth….for females the vagina...or backside...and other males….”

Will was squirming so bad Hannibal had to brace his hips. 

“Which is it, baby boy?” Hannibal breathed. 

“W-wantyouinsideme,” Will gasped much to Hannibal’s surprise.

Hannibal’s cock twitched hard already leaking precum. 

“Then you shall have it...”  
–  
I know I said this chapter was going to have the cock warming kink but I’ve been so stressed dealing with family issues and I’ve only just now got back home and typed the rest of this I’m exhausted. I promise part 11 WILL have the kink and I hope not to have such a lengthy break again for a while. I’m so sorry leaving you all hanging like this! Thank you for sticking with me. Love you all!!


	11. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal teaches Will of a new way of soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! >:3

Chapter 11.   
(Hannibal teaches Will something. ) 

Will stared up at Hannibal, shivering now with the pounding excitement filling his heart and mind. This was something he had never done, never even considered before. His father had...always tried to fill his head with aewful views of anyone who dared be attracted to anyone other then the opposite gender. The amount of horrific homophobic language that had spilled from his mouth...the vile hatred of anyone different...let’s just say Will didn’t really shed a tear when his father had finally passed. He wept more over his dogs then another human. Dogs at least never judged you. 

But Hannibal...so far nothing he had done had caused accusing language to fall from his lips, only care and...was it love? Will bit his lower lip as the feeling of the tabs being pulled loose around his hips brought him back to the present. 

He glanced down, seeing his diaper being removed. Will had now gone so long with them, he felt so vulnerable and needy without them. He gave a soft cry before the sound was shushed by the feel of Hannibal's lips against his neck. Will froze….then squirmed, dropping his gaze and nuzzled closer, loving the feel of his bare skin against his. 

His cock was so hard now, almost painful. It was crying with need as it brushed against the older man's thigh. Tears stung his eyes. 

“I know Will,” Hannibal soothed, embracing him closer. Will’s heart raced distracted by words, soft hums and caresses, feeling like he was floating. After another kiss on his neck, Hannibal peered down at him. 

“No fears Will, we have all night and more….I want this only to bring you pleasure and happiness...” 

Will shuddered, more tears stinging his eyes. Why was he so perfect sounding? Why did he always say what he wanted to hear? It all had to be a lie...nobody could….

“Have you ever sucked another man’s cock before Will?”

The silence that followed gave the answer. Hannibal made a low noise in his throat. 

“We’ll go slow, I promise,” Hannibal said, shifting his body weight. He lay down beside Will, still studying his face. Will’s eyes remained locked on the collar of Hannibal’s dress robes. He licked his lips slowly. 

Carefully his hands moved lower and lower…..until his fingertip brushed the soft mound of hair teasing just before his grasp met the erection. The light jerk of Hannibal's body at the touch made Will giggle. 

“Easy baby,” Hannibal murmured and his grasp softened. Peering closer Will instantly became fascinated by the sheath of skin on his Daddy’s big hard cock. He watched as it moved to cover the head of his leaking penis….before he slowly pulled it back over the head. Will’s eyes widened. 

“Ah, yes that’s right. My baby boy’s cock is cut isn’t it?” Hannibal purred, a hand flowing down to up Will’s throbbing erection. He grinned watching his boy cry out, tears spilling down his face.   
“Is this your first time seeing one uncircumcised, hm?” Hannibal whispered, kissing his neck again. Will shivered but nodded. 

“I thought so,” Hannibal whispered a little sadly. 

He moved closer, spreading his legs a bit more so Will’s hands to move more freely. 

“Do what you like, none of it hurts Daddy.”

Will bit his lower lip, eyes half lidded as he moved his hands up and down the big cock more and more, fascinated by the movement of extra skin. It was leaking so much precum now it was like a delicious fountain. Without thinking Will leaned closer, tongue swiping over the pee slit. Hannibal gave a sharp intake of breath and Will startled back. 

“Sorry Daddy!” Will gasped. Hannibal groaned out a reply, thighs shivering. 

“No baby no, that felt wonderful, put your sweet mouth down there again if you like. “

Will licked his lips again, tasting the droplet of precum that had been left there. It tasted so sweet! 

With his mouth now watering Will set to licking more of his Daddy’s pee slit wanting that sweet nectar. That gasping cries of him made his own cock all hot and throbbing and he was shivering and squirming when he pulled away, licking even heavier drops from his lips. 

“Daddy you taste so sweet! It’s like milk time, I want more please-” 

But Hannibal shushed him, shaking his head. 

“No baby boy, you’ll ruin your special surprise if you keep going. Your little mouth feels so amazing to Daddy and I don’t want to be finished with this wonderful night so soon,” then he leaned down, kissing Will full on the mouth. Will's eyes widened and his hands snaked around to Hannibal's back, feeling how incredibly strong he could seem despite looking otherwise. 

The kiss felt like forever until Daddy finally pulled away. There was a dark hunger in Hannibal's eyes this night. 

“You’re so very good, Will. So good, you got Daddy all nice and ready, all hot and stiff to help you”

“Daddy-” Will started, nuzzling hard into his neck, inhaling the scent of him. He almost felt like sobbing. He wished this would all last forever. 

Hannibal let Will nuzzle against hi a few moments before reaching across his nightstand and pulling out a small glass bottle. Will watched as Hannibal unscrewed it and poured a thick liquid into his hand. In the dark it made his hand look all shiny. Carefully Will went to touch it, feeling how slick and warm it was. 

“This is lube baby, and it will helps things go more smoothly,” Hannibal whispered. He poured even more liquid into his hand before reached down and heavily slicked his already aching cock up. Will’s mouth parted open, his own cock now weeping in sympathy. That had to feel so amazing!   
Then what happened next surprised Will. Daddy leaned over him, bracing his knees up against his chest and began slowly massaging his little ass. Will’s back arched hard. It almost felt like how daddy’s tongue had, but more slick. His eyes widened, feeling fingers slowly and gently breach him. He gasped hard and deep. Hannibal stopped. 

“How are you feeling?” he whispered. 

Will’s mouth was open as he gasped again, almost fearful. The sensations-were so new!

“Daddy i_--It...feels good!”

Nodding hannibal pressed further, moving his fingers deftly in such a way Will cried out again, wanting to move his hips. This slow pleasurable torture was kept up for quite a while, until Will was nearly a sobbing mess. 

The fingers left, cleaned off with alcohol wipes. 

“You’ve done so well, baby boy. Now it’s time for your soothing, okay? You trust Daddy?” 

Will shivered, tears stained his face, he nodded. 

Lining up his cock, Hannibal slowly and carefully sank into his boy, gauging Will’s every reaction. 

He sank heavily to the hilt, feeling every small little shiver or jerk Will’s body made to his presence inside him. Will was breathing heavily, staring past him towards the ceiling. Hannibal brushed his neck. 

“Will? Are you grounded? Everything is safe here,” he whispered, nibbling his ear. Hannibal settled against Will, sighing heavily, his head oh his shoulder. After a few moments Will begam to squimr a little bit. 

“Hm, Daddy,” he whimpered. Hannibal made a soft noise like he had dozed off. He glanced up at him. 

“Yes sweet boy?” 

Will shivered, feeling the hard erection buried so deep inside him. It was too good….why was he being so still? 

“Daddy umm..move,” Will whispered, blushing. 

Hannibal chuckled to himself. 

“This is to soothe you Will. Cock warming is just this….you are warming Daddy's cock with your body, isn’t that nice? If Daddy were to move his hips,” his voice lowered. 

“It would be called fucking.” 

Will’s eyes widened as he blushed more. He tried keeping still but it was so difficult. 

Hannibal smiled making a low growl in his throat. 

“Daddy’s being so rude and naughty, using such filthy words tonight,” he breathed. Will clutched and nuzzled against him, feeling the softest of pulses from Daddy’s cock inside him. But other then that Hannibal remained completely still. 

Will slowly began to relax….feeling so full and complete just like this. Daddy was as close to him as could possibly be….inside him so deeply….no monsters would dare bother him on this night. Not with Daddy so near.   
XxX


	12. Calling and Cribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal grows irritate by Jack's calls for Will. A present is given.

“It’s been about ten days….how is he doing?” 

Jack’s voice was calm through the phone, but Hannibal could tell there was a twinge of annoyance in it. Jack was very eager for Will’s return ‘back in the saddle’ as he put it. Jack had been calling once every few days, but Hannibal had kept these calls from Will. He didn’t need the stress. 

“Everything is fine,” Hannibal replied, watching Will as he sat by his leg on the carpeted floor, playing with a new wolf plushie he had gotten him earlier. Will was making the cutest growling noises and it made it hard to keep focused on Jack’s conversation. 

“-he will come back to work-” 

Hannibal had trailed off, missing part of his words. 

“I’m sorry Jack what was that?” 

“I said when will he be able to return to work? I...know you said he needed rest, god knows he does but...we really need him to come back soon. So much work had been piling up, more and more cases that we just cannot figure out. I need him, Dr. Lecter.” 

That last part made Hannibal tense slightly. He sat forward in his chair with such a sudden stiffness that Will paused his little game, staring up at him. 

Jack….needed Will? Nobody needed Will...Will was his little boy now, nobody else’s! The fact Jack would dare using such words made a dark pit settle inside his stomach, Hannibal’s eyes narrowed coldly, yet his voice remained calm. 

“There’s still twenty days left. He will return then, and only after I give the final say.” Hannibal’s tone was stiff and slightly clipped. Will noticed his accent was more pronounced too. 

Jack was quiet on the other end, suspecting he had really stepped in it. He sighed heavily. 

“Ah...right, you’re right Doctor. I’m sorry I overstepped some boundaries here. We don’t want to break Will and...he should rest as long as is needed. I…..sorry. I’ll go now. Goodbye.” 

Hannibal hung up the call, hissing something in another language. Will blinked. 

“Daddy what that? You sound funny.” 

“It’s another language sweetheart. Daddy will teach you some later.” Hannibal’s tone was instantly warm again, now that Jack was off the phone. 

“-’nother language?” Will paused and nibbled at his thumb. 

“Yes baby, it’s Italian.” 

Will pursed his lips a moment, then gave an unsure nod. 

“Daddy, I want cookies today,” he said, crawling towards him, resting his head on his thigh. Hannibal reached down and stroked his soft hair, mewling in his throat at the cute display. 

“Ok love, we’ll make some cookies today.” He watched Will thumb at his mouth looking tired and curious. 

“Someone from Big Life call” he whispered. That made Hannibal almost start with surprise. He hadn’t expected Will to ask such a thing. His mouth tightened briefly. 

“It’s nobody you need to worry about, Will,” he said with finality. Will sighed softly, chewed at his nail, but said nothing else. 

He nuzzled more into Hannibal’s touch.

“What kind of cookies today baby?” Hannibal asked. 

Will looked thoughtful.

“Hmm...chocolate chip.” 

Hannibal chuchkled. 

“Good choice baby. And after, I want to show you something Daddy has been working on just for you. It’s been a secret surprise and now I feel it’s ready for you now.” 

Will looked up instantly curious, grinning. 

“Surprise Daddy?? What is it? Is it a puppy is it-” Will began blabbering so excited Hannibal had to steady him by the shoulders. 

“Shh Will, you’;ll see it tonight. I think you shall enjoy it quite a lot.” 

~**~

Will watched carefully as Daddy spooned the little balls of cookie dough onto the baking pan. Waiting was so hard! And why wouldn’t Daddy let him have more of the cookie dough?? It tasted so yummy! He’d snuck in one nibble and Daddy had said that was enough, that it had raw egg inside and he would get sick if he ate anymore. Will grumbled. What did Daddy know? He wasn’t a doctor. 

He sat back trying not to look too pouty as he waited for the cookies to bake. Idly he tapped a wooden spoon against the table in boredom like a drum. Hannibal glanced over at him. 

“Will...you know that’s naughty.”

Will sighed and put the spoon down. He rubbed at his eyes, looking both tired and hungry. Hannibal came to him, rubbing his forehead.

“I was going to wait for your surprise...but I think you would benefit from it now in fact. Do you want to see?” 

Will brightened a little. 

“Yes!”

Will was barely able to contain himself, following Hannibal clutching at his cuff links. His heart was pounding wondering what it could be. A new puppy!? He hoped it was! 

Hannibal opened the door to a room he hadn’t seen before….and Will stood, shocked. 

Inside the room was a baby crib big enough for an adult painted baby blue absolutely FILLED with plushies of all kinds. The wallpaper was a soft lavender colour, a mobile was turning playing soft music, a toy chest was in the corner of the room, soft carpet covered the floor, feeling so plush and amazing on his bare feet. And little moons and stars covered the ceiling. 

Will giggled and ran inside, wanting to inspect everything. Hannibal followed, grinning. 

“I’ve been working on this room before you arrived. I had wanted it to be ready for you but when you came it wasn’t quite finished. This room is for when you’re feeling very small….or need some extra quiet time.”

He touched Will on the shoulder, bringing his attention back. 

“Will….when you’re in this room….I’ll know you’re needing extra care and quiet time, even more then usual.”

Will paused, thinking it over. He eyed the crib longingly. Hannibal glanced over too. 

“You want to take a nap Will?” 

Will chewed at his bottom lip. 

“I’ll wake you when the cookies are done,” Hannibal whispered, nuzzling against his neck. Will blushed heavily, shuddering. 

The crib DID look so comfortable….his eyes were drooping so heavy. He rubbed his eyes again, yawning and nodded. 

Hannibal went to lower the siding and helped Will climb onto the soft mattress. Will stared up at the mobile, watching it slowly turn around and around. The bedding was sooo soft and he couldn’t stop touching the blankies. They had Disney characters on them. Winnie the pooh, lion king and others. 

Will also noticed n the side of the crib had what looked like a cute aquarium. Hannibal pushed a button and it lit up softly, the fishies swam around and the sounds of bubbles filled his eyes. Will sighed, settling down more into his pillows.

Hannibal covered him gently, kissing his brow. Will shuddered again, blushing and feeling like he wanted a deep kiss. He bit the pad of his thumb, keeping such thoughts a secret for now. 

“Go to sleep, little mongoose...” Hannibal whispered. 

Will was already out before Hannibal left the room.  
~**~

Will had tried sleeping, but shortly after the dreams came...things turned dark. Grotesque bodies stacked on top of one another, decapitated, gored organs removed, blood staining everywhere, dripping from unseen wounds...and the stench of death was smothering. As Will watched the bodies pile up more and more….he began to notice someone...or something was sitting top them, as if on a throne. A throne of decaying flesh. 

It was a man...in heavy silhouette. Making out his face was impossible, but he could easily tell horns grew from his head like a beast. Will shuddered in terror, sensing the shadow creature staring daggers at him….as if sizing him up...wanting to add him to the growing pile….

A scream tried tearing from his throat when the beast suddenly reached for him, gripping the front of his shirt and jerking him upwards towards him. Claws sank deep into his flesh and he heard a crooning tone meet his ears before he startled himself awake. 

Wil awoke in a cold sweat, still in his crib, the little toy aquarium still making bubbling sounds by his ears...but the terror still flooded him. He could feel that creature’s hands on him, feel his hot breath. He wanted to vomit. 

Suddenly the smell of cookies made him sick. He no longer wanted any. 

Rolling over he curled into a ball, trying to relax when he heard the door slowly open. Will tensed when Hannibal brushed his shoulder, thinking he was still asleep. 

“Did my little mongoose have a good rest?” he asked. 

Will shuddered, words feeling like lead in his mouth.  
He no longer wanted t get up, or eat anything. His tummy hurt too bad and he couldn’t relax anymore. Everything was as tight as a drum. 

Seeing this Hannibal paused briefly, noting the tension in Will’s body. He stroked his hair trying to soothe him. 

“I suspect another nightmare,...it’s ok Will...” 

Will snuffled against his blankies not really wanting to look back at Hannibal. His stomach felt so sick and his body felt hot. The room began to spin….his head felt prickly. His breathing came faster and deeper, mouth horribly dry. 

His vision began to blur, colored spots popping out in his field of vision. His head felt on fire now and he began to cry. 

The crying turned to dry heaves before Hannibal quickly grabbed a glass of cold water, making him drink it. Slowly, the hotness in his body eased and the prickling in his head as well. 

“Anxiety shock combined with getting too hot...perhaps you’re getting ill baby mongoose,” Hannibal mewled with concern, feeling his forehead. 

Will shook his head, feeling tired and miserable. If he WAS getting sick how the hell could he tell the difference? He was already so horrid. 

Will snuffled again sneezing into his blankies and rubbed his tired eyes. Hannibal's mouth tightened. 

“Daddy thinks you ARE getting ill, baby boy...and that’s ok. You don’t have to worry about anything because Daddy will take care of it all.”

Will hummed in his throat, hugging his knees. The smell of the cookies now drifted into his Little room, making his tummy growl despite everything.

“Do you want a cookie Will? It’s ok if not, I can always put them away for later.” 

Will nibbled his bottom lip. He nodded meekly. 

Hannibal helped Will out of his crib, noting how sleepy and exhausted he still was. His poor baby needed so much love and care…..and he was going to give him nothing but the best...forever. 

He squeezed Will’s hand comfortingly as they walked. Will glanced over at him his vision blurred because he forgot his glasses. His feet stumbled a little, walking barefoot, the carpet felt nice against his bare skin. 

The feel of the soft couch wasn’t as comforting as his crib, but he snuggled into his blankies anyway, fighting off a cold shudder. Yes, he was starting to feel a chill coming on, but was afraid to say so...


	13. Dark Desires

Will’s cold hit him like a ton of bricks. Chills and fever set in quite quickly, and soon he lost the ability to taste anything, making even his yummiest snacks taste almost of nothing. Frustrated Will had nearly tossed a bowl of fruit in frustration before breaking down crying at how he couldn’t breath and felt so icky and tired all the time. Hannibal hadn’t punished him for this, just tossed the discarded food in the trash and soothed him with soft hums and kisses. 

“I know this is hard for you,” Hannibal whispered, stroking his hair. Will bit at his lower lip, incredibly frustrated. He couldn’t even have proper bottle time without having to stop frequently to breath! It all made his head feel strange and….Big! He hated it! 

Still...as frustrated as he was, Hannibal's coos and purring voice quickly made Will settle down. Yawning Will nuzzled against his neck and felt himself start to drift off…  
XxX

Hannibal sat with him for a while, stroking his hair even while Will slept. It had only been a week and a half and already Will was in so deep that if he kept this path he might not ever be able to climb back out again. Hannibal’s heart fluttered at the thought of Will being so little and helpless the rest of his life. A flutter of sadism filled his mind, making him almost feel dizzy. He would never hurt his boy...at least purposefully. Pain wasn’t what this was about….rather control….and protection. Deep inside Will was still frightened and scared...he needed a guiding hand to help him. Will probably hadn’t realized it but he had been seeking this very thing all his life. 

He felt Will’s heartbeat easily through his suit and he bit back a growl in his throat. While Will had been here….killing had taken a bit of a break...he couldn’t really stalk and hunt properly with his boy here. He would have to think of something, the dark urges would soon become too much….and he might accidentally hurt Will in the process. He had planned on letting Will say with his therapist for a day or two, just so he could get this dark urge out of his system. But now with poor Will being so sick….that would have to wait. 

He watched as Will snuffled in his sleep, mewling and yawning against his paci. It was too much. Hannibal kissed him on the neck and quietly left the room, his head too full of murderous thoughts to be around his baby right now. His hands shook as he stepped into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. 

It was a combination of murderous desire and lust that took him. Usually Hannibal had better control of himself then this but….being so focused on his boy had left his other needs rather neglected. Dark thoughts flooded his mind as he sank down into his bed, inhaling the scent where Will had rested his sweet head earlier. Will had been sleeping more in his room now since becoming sick, mostly for naps . Hannibal shuddered, having little fear of catching his illness. His immune system was quite strong. 

His hands were shaking terribly by the time he’d managed to strip himself nude, cock raging hard in his hand as he set to work stroking. 

He was so horny just the softest touch made him nearly cry out. He had to bite down on his hand to stifle the noise. Will was still asleep after all. He let his mind drift down such dark disturbing paths, imagining the kill...the feel of warm blood soaking his skin and body….the taste of fresh flesh as his teeth tore into the warm meat. 

Hannibal stifled another cry, his hips bucked against his hand now. 

He shuddered, forcing those thoughts away. He let Will drift into his mind again….feeling the gentle warmness of his body….the feel of his hot mouth on his cock…..the sight of him completely naked soaked in gore and blood. 

Hannibal's eyes shot open at the vision. He bucked almost violently, cumming so hard he nearly fainted. 

“Baby boy! Yes! Yes!” Hannibal cried out into his pillow as hard wave after wave of orgasm hit him. Pleasure flooded through his body like lightning. He was still cumming even after he caught his breath. The sheets were slick with his seed. He had never came that hard before ever! 

Hannibal lay quiet for a while, letting his afterglow take hold. He didn’t trust himself to try standing just yet, his legs were still shaking. 

Slowly his eyelids began to grow heavy. Darkness took hold of him and he dreamed.  
XxX

“Daddy….? Daaaaddy...” a soft voice whispered in his ear. Hannibal mumbled in his sleep. 

“Mischa...?” 

The voice came again, this time accompanied by a gentle nudging sensation. 

This time he opened his eyes, trying to get his vision to adjust. Will was peering down at him, looking slightly worried. A hand was hovering by his shoulder. 

“Daddy,” Will whispered again, looking shy. 

“I...wet...” 

Hannibal blinked a few times, rubbing his face and yawning, reality setting back in. 

“That’s ok, baby boy. Daddy just needed a small nap..” Hannibal said stifling another yawn. 

Will giggled, not looking so nervous now. 

“Go to your room and Daddy will be there in a minute,” Hannibal said, catching Will spying the wet patch on his sheets. Will pursed his lips before walking back to his room. 

Hannibal started to grab his clothes when his phone suddenly rang. Fumbling with it a moment he saw the name ‘Katz’ on the screen. He quickly answered. The voice that met his ears was sobbing. 

“H-Hannibal...” Kats’ voice came through on his end choked with sobs. 

“I just got to Will’s house. One of his dogs…is dead...”


	14. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tells Will the sad news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. Sorry if this part of the storyline upsets anyone. Losing a beloved pet is never easy. :(

Ch14  
‘Grieving’  
[Hannibal has to deal with telling Will of his dead dog. ] 

Going to tend to Will, a whole mess of thoughts filled Hannibal’s mind. He knew this was going to be terrible for his boy to go through, even if he himself felt rather unaffected by the whole thing. But e knew Will would need special care and he would need to be extremely careful with how he revealed the information. 

Will was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling nibbling at his thumb looking relaxed and at ease. Hannibal stared at him a moment, trying to think. He couldn’t say anything right now, Will would most likely explode into hysterics and become hard to manage….not that he blamed his boy his feelings. 

He saw Will glance over, he giggled. 

“Daddy,” he cooed, reaching his hands up as if he wanted to be held a bit. Hannibal brushed his curly hair away from his face, forcing a smile. 

“Hello baby boy. I was thinking….today we could go do something special. Is there any place you wish to go?” 

Will paused, thinking hard. The question caught him off guard. Usually they didn’t leave the house much except for groceries or if Daddy needed to pop out for a few minutes. A car ride sounded fun! But his tummy started feeling funny. Would there be a lot of people around? Will hated crowds and loudness. It hurt his ears and made things feel all tense and bad in his head. 

Hannibal seemed to read his face. 

“Anywhere you like is fine, we don’t have to be around anybody else. The park...or maybe something else, love?” 

The word ‘love’ made his tummy flutter in a different way. He blushed and squirmed softly, his diaper still wet. 

“Hmm...ice cream,” he mumbled quietly. 

“Ok…,” Hannibal pressed on. 

“And park...if not a bunch of people…,” Will sighed, averting his gaze out of nervousness. 

“Ice cream sounds good, baby boy. Any treat you want you shall have today...”  
xXx

Will was excited for the car ride. Daddy was kind of strict with sweets, he hadn’t really expected him to agree to the ice cream, especially since they had just made cookies. A happy hum purred in his throat as he sat in the passenger seat, buckled up and awaiting Daddy to get in and start the car. He’d told Will he had to make another phone call….which had been going on for a long time. What was taking so long? How much did he have to talk anyway? Will stared at the front door, his mouth tightening. A small flutter of worry pooled in his belly...but then Daddy made his appearance finally.   
Will watched as he locked the front door and headed for the car. He didn’t like the look on his face before their gazes met. He snuffled, his nose still stopped up and it made him feel antsy. Being outside in the fresh air improved his mood however, and he was anxious to get ice cream. As Hannibal entered the driver’s side, he was thinking hard on what flavor to get. 

Hannibal saw the serious look on Will’s face and stiffened with unease. Had Will found out somehow? Carefully he asked. 

“Baby, what’s on your mind?” 

Hannibal steeled himself for his boy’s response as they took off down the road. 

“Chocolate,” Will said simply. Hannibal blinked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Chocolate,” Will repeated, his brow creasing. 

“Ice cream, Daddy?”

Hannibal seemed to shake himself out of his trance for a moment, giving a small smile. 

“Oh yes, right baby. Daddy forgot.”

Will’s features studied him closely.

“Is Daddy sick?” he asked quietly. He stared down at his feet, suddenly worried if maybe he had gotten him sick with his cold. 

“Oh, no baby no, Daddy is fine just...I have a lot on my mind right now,” he said with a voice tinged with sadness. 

He would have to tell Will about his dog eventually….today. And he was dreading it…

XxX

The park was first. Hannibal wanted to save the ice cream for later….and then he could start talking with him. The air was crisp and cool. Luckily there were hardly any people out so he and Will kept to themselves under the shade of the trees. Will watched with interest but was glad he didn’t have to speak with anybody...anybody except Daddy of course. Daddy was safe. 

He kept getting odd feelings from Hannibal, though. He could tell something was on his mind….it was like a deep melancholy feeling. Will sighed wistfully unsure how to bring it up in his Little state. 

His tummy growled. Will blushed. Hannibal decided on the ice cream now. 

He went and got a a cone from the nearby stand, chocolate for Will. Will watched a bit perplexed.   
“Daddy no want any?” he asked softly, taking the dessert. Hannibal shook his head. 

The wind began gusting a bit stronger, Will started shuddering and his teeth began to chatter. 

“Come baby, let’s go back to the car...”

Will quickly agreed, wanting to enjoy his ice cream somewhere comfy instead. 

They made it back to the car, Will all secure and buckled up, already mouthing at his sweets when he noticed Daddy hadn’t started the car yet. His brow creased in a gentle confusion. 

“Baby I...” he began slowly. Will slowly stopped eating. 

“Yes?” he asked quietly. 

“..you know Daddy loves you so much...and would do anything to help you. But….Daddy has some very bad news that he knows is going to hurt you….but he has to say it.”

Fear settled in Will’s stomach. His mouth felt dry as his heart began pounding heavily. 

“The phone call earlier...was from Ms. Katz. She...one of your dogs Will...has died.” 

Hannibal watched as Will slowly took in the information...his lower lip began to tremble. He sucked in a heavy breathe. 

“Daddy….lies. Daddy lies!” Will started to say in a growing panic. Hannibal was quick to grab Will’s arms before he started hitting himself. He held his arms down at his sides, ignoring the melting ice cream now on the floorboard of the car. 

“NO Will...you know Daddy hates liars...I would not lie to you, especially about something this hurtful.” 

Will glanced around quickly, breathing getting quicker. His eyes burned with tears. 

“Daddy I…

“W-Winston?” he whispered in a thick voice, now letting out heavy body wracking sobs. 

Hannibal held him close. 

“Daddy doesn’t know right now, little one. Katz didn’t specify...”

He let Will squeal, cry and scream as much as he wanted. The windows were rolled up anyway and he needed to get the worst of it out of his system. 

“Doggies….my poor doggy!” Will sobbed heavily, gripping Hannibal’s shoulders so hard he thought his nails would tear into the fabric of his suit. He shook heavily with nerves and anxiety, suddenly feeling very weak and sickly. 

It was too much…..the news was too shocking to his fragile mind and soon he would begin spiraling if he didn’t ground himself and fast! 

Without thinking he suddenly bit down hard on Daddy’s neck. He felt Hannibal stiffen and make a soft groaning noise before managing to pull away. 

“Sorry,” Will hiccuped.

“Daddy I...I need to be a baby. Too much, too hard thinking,” Will sobbed, burying his face against Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal hummed and rocked him gently. 

“You know what that entails, baby boy…,” Hannibal started to say, but Will shook his head.

“Don’t care! I...need it...”


	15. Dependance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will regresses even further. (Light scat mention! and Suicide references!)

Ch15

(Will regresses further to try and avoid dealing with his guilt and sadness. Suicide references. TW.)

The ride back home was extremely quiet. Will said very little and kept looking distraught and hiccuping through fresh tears. Everything was….just too much. His brain felt on fire and ached terribly. Why was he still conscious, thinking...moving around….breathing? The dark thought of simply reaching over and wrenching the steering wheel from Hannibal's grasp entered his mind. His eyes went glassy as he imagined the car slammed hard into another vehicle...or flying off a cliff into the depths below. 

Shivering he shook his head, keeping his hands in tight fists. He kept still...no matter how badly those thoughts raged at him. If he could just make it back home...he could be a little baby and turn his brain off….shut away these violent hurtful thoughts and just….be. 

Will had clutched onto Hannibal’s hand when they made it back to the house. From the moment he stepped inside he felt his mind drift. His thumb found it’s way to his mouth, watching as Hannibal gathered up some extra soft diapers with baby printing on them, baby lotion, powders and….Will blinked. 

Hannibal also had shaving cream and a razor in his hand? Daddy saw the confused look, he smiled making Will’s tummy go all funny. 

“Daddy’s going to make you all smooth and clean, Will,” he whispered, his eyes darkening. 

Will blushed deeply, knowing what that meant. His cock twitched in his diaper as Hannibal slowly undid the tapes. He gave a soft sigh at the vision before him. 

“You are such a good boy Will….such a vision of beauty,” Hannibal nearly purred, nipping at his shoulder. Will’s eyes were wide seeing the soft lather of the cream and nearly cried out when that soft heavenly lather met his aching cock. His hips twitched. He wanted to fuck so bad! Hannibal shushed him, putting a gentle pressure on his legs. 

“No baby, be careful, Daddy doesn’t want to nick you...” 

Will fell into a trance-like daze, feeling the easy scraping of the blade remove his thick dark pubic hair. Soon he was all bare and smooth. It was….different but he quite liked the feeling. Hannibal rinsed him with warm water and kissed his belly. 

“mmm, sweet boy,” he teased, smirking. 

A teardrop of precum was leaking down Will’s throbbing cock. Hannibal carefully licked that away. Will twitched. 

“So sweet,” Hannibal purred. 

Will LOVED the feeling of the extra soft diaper and it was all he could do to keep from losing it. Hannibal even dressed him in a soft overgrown baby shirt with Disney characters on it. He loved the fabric and couldn’t stop touching it as he lay in his soft crib, the mobile gently turning above him, soothing. 

It was all…..so nice. His mind felt like mush...happy mush and the worried dark thoughts had been eased somewhat. Thoughts of his doggy, while still there, were softened for the moment thanks to all the distractions. 

He squirmed again in his diaper. Hannibal was watching him, a hand stroking his soft curls, every so often he knelled down to kiss his mouth. 

...Hannibal was right…..he DID taste sweet. 

His hand brushed the side of Will’s face….Will made his move, turning his head suddenly and sucked Hannibal’s thumb deep in his mouth. 

Hannibal gave a soft hissing sigh. 

“Oh baby…,” he whispered, breathing heavily. Hi own cock was RAGING now and it was all he could do to keep from ravishing him right there. 

He let Will suckle on his thumb a good while before finally slowly pulling away, watching Will lick his lips afterward. So precious. A hard surge of protective feelings filled Hannibal’s mind. Will was inching closer and closer to complete dependence on him. 

The thought made Hannibal dizzy...his true goal. 

...but Will had no idea of that. 

With his thumb still wet, Hannibal stepped away from the crib. 

“Let Daddy get you your bottle and then it’s bedtime ok? We’ve both….had quite the long day,” he said smiling wistful. 

Hannibal went to the kitchen, taking out some baby formula and an adult baby bottle. He also grabbed a few other things like sugar, a bit of honey…..a sleeping pill and laxatives. Poor Will….he’d been having trouble making messes in his diaper. Hannibal had relented and allowed him to use the toilet only during those times….but if he was going to be fully dependent on him...he NEEDED to learn to be good and make messes too. 

He could never force his boy...but a gentle helping hand wouldn’t hurt. And this time Will would never know, more then likely he would go in his sleep and wake crying by morning or sooner. Then he would be met with soothing kisses and cuddles. 

Hannibal prepared the bottle, crushing up the sleeping pill and mixing the bit of laxative in, making sure to mask it with plenty of honey and sugar. 

Will took the bottle eagerly, his eyes widening. 

“It’s so sweet, Daddy,” he whispered, as he drank heavily. Hannibal just watched wordlessly…..smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a more smutty chapter after the previous sad one. They will deal with the dog issue in the next chapter but for the moment Will needed a break.


	16. Drugging and Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal oversteps his bounds with Will.

The milk tasted so sweet...sweeter than usual. Will wasted no time in downing almost the entire bottle and only stopped when his stomach began to ache a little. The nipple slipped from his mouth as he licked his lips…..already he was starting to feel drowsy. 

“Hmm...sleepy Daddy…,” Will whispered, his eyelids drooping closed. He gave one final soft yawn then was out. 

Hannibal stood there beside him for a while….watching as his breathing became slow and even, a sign the medicine was working properly. He was certain Will had never taken any sort of sleeping pills before, at most the information he had gotten out of Will from previous therapy sessions was the only really took headache medicine and that was it. The dosage had been made carefully, not too much to lessen the risks of any possible side effects. 

Still, there was a small chance Will could have some...perhaps a seizure so Hannibal stayed close by for a while until he was certain Will would be ok for the night. He closed the bedroom door softly behind him. 

Hannibal lay in his own bed staring into the darkness, tense and being eaten alive with unease. He knew it was because he hadn’t gotten a chance to properly ‘hunt’ in a while. He cursed softly under his breathe, something he rarely ever did except under extreme tension or stress. The foul language felt strange on his lips and he almost regretted it afterward. He was better than that. 

The swearing made the tension in his body eased slightly but it was still there eating at him. An orgasm would ease things but only for the moment and then the waves would slowly begin to rise again. No...he would have to kill...and soon or else Will would get caught in the crossfire.

It pained him to have to use the laxatives on Will...but Will was so incredibly stubborn about that….it was the only way he would learn. He was such a good boy in all other manners, except this one. He would learn in time. 

Hannibal felt his cock grow hot and stiff imagining Will’s crying face in a few hours….his hands reaching for him, desperate to be consoled. 

He gave his cock the slightest touch and his hips jerked softly, his member already aching for release. He had stroked himself only a few times before he finally heard low keening cry from the other room. A slow, dark smile played upon his lips. 

Oh, sweetheart Daddy is coming.

Will had woken in a thick, heavy haze feeling dizzy and sick at his stomach. Everything was tipsy and he could barely move his head without the world spinning around him. His diaper….that also felt very strange. Not just the normal cold wetness he woke up to, but now also heavier and…

He bit his lower lip, a cold realization washing over him. Anxiety and fear filled him and he couldn’t stop the tears even after Daddy was in his room. Doing...that being so dirty and….wrong. He wanted to scream! Daddy had always let him go potty that way in the big toilet….why had he slipped up now in his diaper? Now Daddy would be angry at him having such filth to clean up! 

Not even Daddy’s soothing voice or soft touches could bring him calm. Will was sobbing trying desperately to move but the heaviness and dizziness in his brain kept him quite still. He gagged once or twice from the sudden bout of nausea. (Hannibal was quick to turn his head to the side in case he did vomit.)

‘Shh Will,” Hannibal was whispering. But the words were drowned out. Will’s eyes were wide and blank. His mouth went slack as the hateful voice of his father filled his mind. 

‘You sick fuck!!’

Fresh tears spilled out. Now, Will was trying to punch and kick. Hannibal moved with sudden quickness, pinning an arm down. 

“Will! If you don’t stop this Daddy must restrain you, do you want that?” Hannibal hissed with dead seriousness in his voice. Will shuddered, staring up at him with chills running down his back. 

Will licked his lips. 

“Da—his voice,” Will hissed in a low big voice. Hannibal paused. Was Will having auditory hallucinations of his biological father now too? That...along with the visions of Hobbs didn’t bode well for him. The poor boy. He stroked the side of his face gently. 

“It’s all in your mind, love. Now, are you going to be a good boy and let Daddy change you? You’re still very groggy and sleepy so no more trying to hit or kick or be naughty, ok?” 

Will was still shivering but simply closed his eyes with a slow sigh. 

“Everything is ok Will. You’re safe here.” 

XxX 

Hannibal was quick to clean Will up but Will couldn’t fall back asleep so he just stayed with him in his room, watching from the bars of his crib. Will kept his face turned, blush still on his cheeks. His brows were knitted in a rather hard expression. 

Finally, Will glanced in his direction. 

“Dog,” he said in a stiff tone. Hannibal’s demeanor shifted instantly, sliding out of Daddy mode, feeling a slight tickle of excitement. 

“Yes Will?” he asked quietly. 

“I have a question to ask you Hannibal...and I want the truth because I will only ask it once….was I drugged?”  
Will let the question hang in the air, feeling the tension grow between them. He noticed Hannibal swallow softly. 

“Why would you ask such a thing, Will? You know I would never do anything to you without explicit permission of course,” his tone shifted to one of slight sadness. 

Will’s jaw set a little harder. 

“I ask because I haven’t….shit myself before and I've been here for over ten days...I think it’s going on fifteen days now? Never done that….until this night. Why?” 

The question was firm and now tinged with anger. 

Hannibal sighed heavily. 

“Will you must realize...the sudden shock of your poor dog...that you haven’t even properly dealt with year. The stress and sadness you felt...still feel buried inside you. These accidents can happen and do happen from intense attacks of trauma. There’s nothing to feel shame over I promise you,” Hannibal moved to brush Will’s curls. Will just stared at him coldly. 

“Ok…,” he whispered, still tense. 

“But if it happens again and I feel….off like I was before. I’m pressing charges.” 

Will rolled over in his crib, mumbling ‘green’ under his voice, the term to signal playtime was continuing again. 

Hannibal stared in almost shock at what Will had said. He couldn’t be serious….his little boy was so foolish and childish...there was no way any court would find him competent. And besides, the laxatives were the least of his crimes….if only his sweet little boy knew….

He keeled down, tousling Will’s hair again, noting the steady breathing. He had fallen asleep again. Such a good baby he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant with this chapter. I don't want Hannibal to go too overboard with Will but in his mind, he's doing nothing but the best for his 'boy'. Also, I do not mean to villanize daddy kink/ABDL AT ALL. I have a deep understanding of the kinks and lifestyle and I don't want it to come off like I'm saying it is bad to enjoy these things. It's not, but Hannibal is NOT a good man despite how much we love him.


	17. 16.5 A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter is broken up into two parts]. Hannibal and Will discuss last night and Hannibal asks something of Will that he is unsure about...

Chapter 16.5

Will awoke a few hours later, feeling much better. The dizziness had left him, along with nausea. He sat up sleepily on his knees, rubbing his eyes. A warm gentle light drifted through the curtains. It looked around middy. 

Foggy memories of last night slowly came to him. Had he really...done that? His face pinked just as he heard the bedroom door open. He watched Hannibal slowly enter the room, not yet aware he was up yet. 

Will watched him carefully, hands grasping the cool bars of his crib. The way he moved….so elegant and...stealthily. Like a tiger stalking it’s prey. Will suspected that even without the carpeted flooring that Hannibal’s feet would make no sound as he walked. That thought chilled his blood. 

His shifting against the bed sheets must have caught his attention because Hannibal turned and glanced in his direction, looking a bit surprised at seeing him awake. 

“Good morning Will,” Hannibal said, but there was a slight edge in his tone that Will noticed immediately. It was...a bit wary? Will wasn’t sure. His brow creased softly. 

Will hummed in the back of his throat, still peering out of the bars. His diaper was oddly dry this morning. That was so strange. he’d gotten used to feeling wetness in the morning. He almost felt naked now without it. 

He sighed and licked his lips. 

“Hannibal,” he whispered. Hannibal looked bemused and walked over carefully. 

“Dog,” Will whispered, his face still blushing. 

Hannibal knelled down to be eye level with Will. 

“Yes? What is bothering you?”   
Again there was that strange edge in his voice. Will swallowed. 

“Um...about what I said last night. It was….stupid and in anger. I can’t press charges over having an accident that’s insane. I….I was just in a bad place last night. I’m sorry….,” Will brace his forehead against the crib bars, sighing heavily. 

Hannibal regarded him silently. Will felt his tummy clench and got the suspicious feeling Hannibal was mad at him. 

“I understand Will. You...working with the FBI should know that threatening to press charges is not something one should do lightly….or for small little accidents. You know I would never harm you physically…...or otherwise. So your words last night….yes, they did hurt me. But I accept your apology. You’ve been through a tremendous amount of pain and stress, lashing out is only natural.” 

Silence fell between them and Will didn’t like the sudden dark look in Hannibal's eyes….as if he were daring him with that one look to try going to the police about anything. But...Will shook his no. No….hell no, he was imagining things again! He was crazy. 

Will cleared his throat. 

“Thank you…,” Will murmured. 

“It’s just I’ve never done that before um in this situation...it feels...so filthy and dirty to me. I...it’s not like peeing,” Will admitted his face growing hot. 

Hannibal leaned closer.

“You like going peepee, don’t you? Peepee feels nice in your diaper, all wet and warm, hm?” Hannibal's voice was low now, almost whispering. 

Will squirmed.

“Yes!” he gasped out. 

“And it makes yore cock hard, makes you want to make cummies in your diaper too-”

“Daddy!” Will ducked his head down, shivering as he blushed so hard he felt like he would faint.

Hannibal stole a quick moment for a wicked smile before Will brought his head back up, nodding. 

“No bashful feelings, Will. These are perfectly normal. And soon one day perhaps making messes will feel just as good. However….you did tell me that you wanted to regress further, that you needed to feel completely like a baby. That….is part of it. This room….means full regression, Will.”

Hannibal let the words fall….let the silence grow. Will stared at him, feeling completely stupid he hadn’t realized that. It was his own fault. How dare he threaten Daddy like that.

Tears stung his eyes. Hannibal wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. 

Hannibal kissed his knuckles then sighed.

“Will there’s something very important we haven’t dealt with yet.”

Will snuffled. 

“I know...my...doggy,” 

Hannibal nodded. 

“Ignoring it will only make the pain worse. I can go visit Katz later today...if you don’t feel up to it. But….I imagine you would want to say your goodbyes, right?”

Fresh tears stung his eyes as Will hiccoughed, nodding. 

“Yes….and I must ask you something else….it may be hard but...do you think you can forgo a diaper while visiting ms. Katz today, Will?”

Will almost balked, his eyes widened. Was this punishment for last night??

“I...um….Daddy why?”

Hannibal sighed. 

“Listen, baby, the others….they don’t know the full extent of your therapy. They have no idea. And if they hear any odd crinkly noises or see a rattle or paci, questions will be asked. I don’t think it’s any of their business but...this therapy is unorthodox.”

Will’s bottom lip trembled. 

“How long Daddy?” he finally asked. 

Hannibal looked thoughtful. 

“With the car ride there and everything else….I’d say a couple of hours. Two at the most, maybe three. Can you be a good boy for that time?” 

Will looked nervous, shivering slightly, but he gave a small nod.

“Ok, I’ll try...” 

XxX


	18. Goodbye Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally says goodbye to a friend. Hannibal threatens punishment.

XxX

Hannibal let the crib bars down then moved to start helping Will out of bed. Will was a little shaky as he stepped down, grasping onto Hannibal's shoulders for support. Will’s head swam with unease. Could he really go that long now...without a diaper? He’d gotten so used to having them, feeling the security of them against his skin. Sometimes he wet without even realizing it. What if something happened on the ride to his house? What if something happened in front of Katz? 

Will ducked his head against Hannibal’s neck. It was an embarrassing thought….but he had to try. Da-Hannibal was right. If anyone else found out about this therapy he would never live it down. 

And plus he was going to say his goodbyes to a furry friend...he had to be strong for them, too. Will stopped shaking, sucked in a breath and steadied himself. Hannibal was still holding his waist cautiously. 

“Are you ok?” he asked softly. Will stood tall and nodded. 

Will nibbled at breakfast, just a bit of oatmeal. His stomach was nervous and doing all sorts of flips the more he thought about the trip. Hannibal did allow Will to take one small plushie with him, but it had to stay in the car when they arrived. Will started to pout but then agreed. He chose a small wolf. 

“Daddy?” Will murmured, clutching at his shirt sleeve. 

“You promise just a few hours?” 

Hannibal studied Will, taking in the growing fear in his eyes. Yes this would be a huge step for Will, a test he rather imagined he would fail t….but it was all for the best. Will had to learn he belonged to him now, that his job at the FBI was now gone….and ESPECIALLY he had to learn not to threaten Daddy like he did last night. He knew the words were said in anger, but Will may as well have lunged at him with a knife at how….daring that was. Will had no idea how close he had come to losing his life. His hands twitched at that thought. 

“Yes baby boy, only a few hours. Then we shall return home and you’ll be wrapped in a fresh diaper all snug and safe, ok? 

Hannibal watched Will’s reaction, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes, the trembling in his body. He had no doubt Will WOULD have an accident during this trip, and if he pissed himself in front of the others it would only be a lesson to him not to cross daddy again...though Will would never suspect anything. 

He tousled Will’s curly hair gently, his actions not betraying his dark thoughts. 

“Ok, it’s nearing time for us to leave, best we get you dressed and ready,” Hannibal said, leading him to the bedroom. 

Will followed trying to remain strong. 

His heart caught in his throat when he la on the bed, staring up at Hannibal knowing that, this time, there would be no more diapers for at least a few hours. Part of him wanted to say no, to scream his safe word and go burrow under his soft blankets and sleep the rest of this horrible day away….but he didn’t. He stared up at the ceiling, trying not to shiver when he felt Hannibal begin to undo the tapes at his sides. 

Will made a small nervous noise in his throat. 

“Daddy wait!” he whimpered. Hannibal rested his hand on Will’s inner thigh, watching him carefully. Will gave another small squirm against the bed, shifted his legs a bit then let out a soft contented sigh. 

Hannibal saw the front of the diaper grow heavy with wetness. 

“Ok,” Will whispered. 

Hannibal smiled gently and went through the motions of cleaning him up, complete with wet wipes and a bit of baby lotion. 

But then he went to grab Will’s big boy clothes, and Will’s heart sank when he saw this was finally becoming a reality. But the he paused at the layout of clothes. 

“Um...underwear Daddy?” Will spoke quietly. 

Hannibal shook his head, bringing over a clean pressed pair of trousers. 

“Sorry little one, they might feel too much like a diaper against your skin and you may pee in reflex. It may feel weird at first but you’ll get used to it.” 

Will blinked, lips pursing. He highly doubted that. Now not even underwear?? 

Hannibal pulled the trousers on him and instantly Will felt like a fish out of water. His limp cock pressed against the slightly rough fabric and every time he moved it created a slight friction against his cock that he half suspected would end up making him hard before the day was over. His heart hammered quickly in his chest, fearing this trip terribly. 

XxX

Will sat in the passenger seat of Hannibal's car, watching the trees pass as they rode along. The radio was-playing some sort of classical music but Will wasn’t too interested in it. It kept making him feel sleepy but he was trying his best to stay awake. He hugged his toy wolf close to his chest, petting the soft fur. It brought a little bit of comfort…..only a little. His heart was beating fast. He hoped he could be good and everything would pass without incident….but every time he shifted in his seat he was reminded just how bare and helpless he felt in his trousers.

They rode on for what felt like ages until finally Will’s house loomed into view. Will felt his heart tighten in his chest, his skin grow clammy. This was it...in a few moments he would be saying his final goodbyes to a friend. A lump welled in his throat. 

He saw a dark haired Asian woman, Katz, approaching them as they got out of the car. Will felt heavily conscious of just how bare he was when he heard her speak. Her voice was low and full of sadness. 

“Will, Hannibal thank you for finally arriving. Will I…,” she spoke quietly, bracing a hand on his shoulder. Will looked at her, heart thudding fast. 

“We….had to bury your dog already Will. You took too long getting here, and I understand how hard coming here must be for you, dealing with such a hard situation but we couldn’t wait any longer. He’s buried in the back yard with a small marker.”

Will’s voice hitched. ‘He’?

“W-Winston?’ he breathed.  
……..

At that moment a large, brown shaggy dog came bounding towards them, almost knocking Will to the ground. It took him a moment to realize then Will squealed with delight. It wasn’t Winston then….but he was still curious which friend had died. 

Katz shook her head, a small watery smile on her face. 

“Not Winston, but I’m sorry Will I’m not sure which dog it was. He was a small dog...looked maybe like a hound breed...”  
Will’s throat clenched. 

He whistled and the whole pack came running, panting and barking with glee. A few sniffed aorund him, Winston sniffing his legs, tail wagging. Will silently counted looking around. No Buster. 

Buster. 

He called his name a few times...nothing. 

Tears welled heavily in his eyes. Buster. The dog was Buster...

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder, leaning close, whispering words of comfort. Will’s voice hitched, he covered his face as he sobbed rocking on his heels.

The grave was a small one, a small wooden marker at the head. The dirt was still fresh and smelled of the earth. Will stared down at it for a long time, hugging his knees against his chest. 

“Sorry Buster,” he whispered in a pained voice, fresh tears spilling. 

“I’m sorry...”

As he cried his bladder had begun to ache. He squeezed his legs together, hating the fact he couldn’t just turn his brain off and pee himself. He gave Daddy a nervous look before he got to his feet a bit later and wandered off. 

As Will walked off, Katz stole the moment to speak with Hannibal. 

“I’m sorry this happened. It was very sudden, when I arrived here Buster was already nearly dead. It looked like he suffered a seizure of some kind and...” her voice trailede off, she rubbed her eyes.   
“Yes I know. You did all you could, please don’t blame yourself. Will...he’ll be hurting a while but, time heals these things...mostly.”

Hannibal was watching Will head towards the trees, his legs shaking. 

His eyes narrowed. 

Will’s bladder was almost screaming by now. It had been nearly three hours and he’d been so good! But now he was nearing the limit, he knew there was no way he would make it back home before needing to pee. Behind the tree he cupped himself hard, nearly whining,. 

One of his dogs trotted towards the tree, hiked a leg and urinated without care. Will watched almost jealous. The suddenly the idea came to him. If he was sneaky enough he could wet by the tree and nobody would know! 

Shaky hands pulled his trousers down, Will marveled at how bare he looked for a moment before squatting. Before he could let the burning stabbing pressure loose….a hand fell on his shoulder. 

“Hello Will,” Hannibal breathed, a dark look in his eye. 

A pit formed in Will’s stomach as he stared up at daddy, unsure what to do. Surely he wouldn’t get in trouble for this...right? His legs twitched in desperate need. 

“Daddy...please,” Will nearly begged. Hannibal regarded him coldly for a moment, the grip on his shoulder tightening...before he keeled down beside him. Hannibal’s breath was hot on his neck.

He reached with one hand, gently grasping Will’s cock, lightly stroking it. 

“Let Daddy watch,” he breathed, licking Will’s neck suddenly. Will gave a sharp gasp at the action before finally he relaxed and hot pee spurted hard into the grass. Hannibal held him like that until the last few drops spilled from his cock.

Hannibal nipped at Will’s throat, hissing. 

“Such a naughty boy doing something so filthy like this without Daddy’s permission! Come, we’re going home...and I shall deal with you much better there...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for anyone leaving feedback and/or kudos on this little story of mine. You guys keep me going, love you all!! <3 The next chapter Will deals with a punishment of sorts after being naughty.


	19. Search for Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal prepares to leave for a 'business' trip but can't leave his baby boy alone. A possible new kink is discovered and a babysitter is chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain hints of M/F and MMF. The next few chapters will be that as well, along with adult breastfeeding and some tittyfucking. :)

Hannibal pulled Will’s trousers up, a deep disapproving look on his face. Will’s heart thudded heavily in his chest, a mix of excitement and nervousness filling him. Yes daddy had told him to be good and hold it. He had tried….REALLY he had! But it had been getting painful holding his bladder like that he had to go pee somewhere and he hadn’t want to wet in front of Beverly. 

Beverly, suddenly noticing them had trotted over, a concerned look on her face. Will avoided her gaze, shame filling him. 

“Will are you all right?” Bev asked, looking between the two men. Her eyes lingered on Hannibal, suddenly not liking how he held Will’s shoulders tightly like that. Hannibal must’ve noticed because his grip loosened.  
Will tried to speak...wanted to speak but words were too hard to form, his tongue heavy and dry. He only nodded. 

“He had a slight spell, I caught him before he fell,” Hannibal quickly explained, making a motion to check Will’s pupils. Will stood quietly, letting Daddy work. He stared at the grass, staring at Bev’s boots The fact they were so blatantly lying to her caused his cock to twitch in his pants. Will tightened his jaw and tried to blank his mind out. 

The sudden image of Hannibal sucking his cock deeply while Bev watched made him nearly moan. His knees shook. Hannibal braced him carefully, his breath hot on Will’s neck. 

‘Be a good boy,’ Hannibal expression told him. Will worried his bottom lip. 

He needed to cum so bad….but really it wasn’t fair to Bev and he was being so filthy having such thoughts around her. 

With his back to Bev Hannibal seemed to know what Will’s was thinking, his thigh brushing so softly against Will’s raging hard on, causing him to flinch. 

“He needs to rest is all,” Hannibal was saying in a soothing tone to reassure her. Will watched from over Hannibal’s shoulder. She wasn’t buying it at all...yet she stepped back, giving them room. 

“Right,” Bev said, her expression growing more confused as Hannibal brushed Will's hair from his brow, moving so close to his neck almost kissing him. Bev suddenly turned and looked away, feeling like she was breaching something private between them. 

Was Hannibal in love with Will? 

Wait...wasn’t that breaking protocol? 

Yes it was...but Will was so fragile Bev didn’t know if she should mention anything about it or not, especially to Jack. Her hand slid into her shirt pocket, feeling her phone….

XxX

The car ride back home was SO tense….Will hated it, He hated feeling so awful in his tummy and feeling now like daddy was disappointed in him, or worse HATED him. He didn’t like the disapproving look in his eye . Will kept his gaze on the floorboard, hugging his wolf plushie close in a desperate attempt for comfort. 

He could feel Daddy’s eyes on him, yet Daddy didn’t speak at all until they were back inside his house. Daddy's house felt colder now to Will and he wanted to run and hide in his crib room and forget this whole horrible trip had never happened. His heart was racing when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. Will instantly tensed up, fearful. 

Follow me, Will,” Hannibal said shortly. Will hugged his toy even tighter and sullenly followed Hannibal, dreading whatever punishment he was going to come up with. His legs felt like jelly and his head was feeling light and dizzy as he walked. 

To Will’s surprise….they walked into the baby room once more. Will stood quietly until Hannibal led him gently towards the crib, motioning for him to sit down. Will did so, still quite unable to look into Daddy’s face. His breathing was coming ragged now, the fear building hard. 

Hannibal then reached to undo Will’s trousers sliding them down and off his hips. Will instinctively lifted his legs and hated the bare vulnerable feelings he had now sitting naked with no diaper. He eyed the closet with need almost whining. Hannibal glanced back at it, then looked at Will. His face was stern.  
“Will...Daddy wants you to answer him and answer truthfully. Why did you sneak off to go potty on the tree like the doggy do? Why didn’t you let Daddy know you had to go potty like a good boy, hm?” 

Hannibal rested his hands near Will’s hips, his nails lightly grazing Will's thighs. Will squirmed unsure how to reply. He didn’t….know why. Well PARTLY he knew the reason, the other half, that it had given him a small thrill being so openly naughty like that, he couldn't vocalize. 

“I...didn’t want to pee in front of her….,” Will whispered his face red like fire. 

Anger flooded Hannibal at that moment. That’s what he was SUPPOSED TO DO!  
Without realizing it his grip on Will’s hips had tightened to painful levels and Will gave a sudden yelp, crying out. 

“Daddy ow!” Will cried, tears spilling down his face, 

Hannibal seemed to shake himself out of this rage of a trance and loosened his grip. Hannibal cursed himself seeing that his fingernails left small indentations in Will’s skin. 

It was becoming too hard to fight it now. He NEEDED to hunt and kill, kill soon….as in TONIGHT. 

He could put it off no longer. 

Will, unaware of such violent thoughts flooding his daddy’s brain, squirmed unsure on the crib’s mattress, still naked with his cock at half-mast. 

He nuzzled his plushie’s soft fur, blinking at the closet again. 

“Daddy’s sorry baby,” Hannibal murmured, getting up and grabbing a pack of fresh diapers, unwrapping one. Instantly Will’s eyes grew with delight. He was going to feel comfy and safe again!

But instead of putting it on him, Hannibal sat beside Will, brushing his hair back. 

“Will, we need to talk about something-” before Hannibal could finish speaking Will scrambled in his lap, hugging his shoulders tightly, his head resting against his neck. His legs wrapped around his hip, feeling his half-hard cock press against Daddy’s thick hard one. Will squirmed, noticing how it felt good when they rubbed together. 

Will buried his face against daddy’s chest almost sobbing. 

“I sorry Daddy, I’ll be a good boy from now on, always let you know when I need peepee time or...even messy too,” he added cautiously. He hiccoughed and instantly felt a warm shudder down his back when Hannibal rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. 

Will nuzzled more and more against Hannibal's chest, suddenly mouthing at the fabric of his suit. He knew it was so expensive but...another instinct was guiding him now, and he was almost whimpering as his mouth rubbed around, his lips searching for something to latch onto. 

Hannibal stared down at him transfixed in utter shock. His mouth parted open, a shuddered sigh of arousing escaping his throat. He knew what Will needed and it was all he could do to fumble with his suit and reveal a hardened nipple for Will’s mouth to find. 

Will purred happily and Hannibal gasped aloud when he felt him latch onto him with a deep-seated need, suckling wantonly. 

Hannibal cupped the back of Will’s head, nearly cumming hard in his own trousers at the lovely adorable sight. His baby….needed to be breastfed….and he knew the perfect person to test this out on. 

XxX

A few hours later after Will was soothed again and in a fresh diaper and put down for naptime, Hannibal had slipped out of his room, heading down to his office and grabbing his cell phone. He found the number he was searching for. 

‘’Therapist’ 

He really should update that title already, she was no longer his doctor anymore

After only a few rings a low husky female voice answered. 

“Hello?”

Hannibal felt himself smirk coldly  
“Hello Dr.Du Maurier” he spoke quietly, sitting down at his desk. 

He heard Bedelia give a small inhale. 

“You know I don’t practice anymore...and you also know I’m no longer your therapist,” her words were curt and to the point. 

Hannibal’s secret smile to himself only grew. 

“I know….but this call is about...other things. Almost instantly he heard her tone morph and shift more...intrigued.

“I see,” she whispered, her voice low and soft. 

“Do you need some...Mommy time, is that it?” her voice was nearly a purr. Hannibal gave a small laugh. 

“You know I haven’t played submissive to you in years,” he said softly.

“I know,” Bedelia said a little wistfully. 

“I just know certain urges and desires can sometimes manifest themselves again, especially during stressful times. Are you...under any stress right now?” 

“Well yes but….it’s for other reasons. You know my patient Will graham, correct?”

“Yes,” she replied. 

“I’ve had him here doing some….unorthodox therapy for a while now and...haven’t had any….respite time for myself. You understand?” 

Hannibal’s tone suddenly became low...and serious. 

Bedelia gripped her phone tightly, knowing exactly what the implications were. 

He’d had Will with him for quite a while...and hadn’t gotten the chance to sneak off and go kill. 

“You have?” she whispered quietly.

“Indeed,” Hannibal said. 

“Such an unorthodox method of therapy….but it’s really helping the poor baby boy,” he gave another small smirk, hearing a soft inhale on the other end. 

“Baby boy, you say?” Bedelia mused. 

“So you’re playing Daddy to him then?” 

“That’s correct,” Hannibal said with more than a hint of pride. His cock twitched hard 

“I’m sure you’re a...stern yet….fair one.”  
“Bedelia, this call was rather for a request of sorts….I need to go off for...business as you know for a few days, and understandably I can’t take my poor baby with me, it would scar him so terribly,” Hannibal gave a small cold laugh at this. 

“...you wish for me to babysit him?”

“Yes….and I discovered something else about him tonight. He latched onto my chest not a few hours ago….he needs to be breastfed.”

“Does he?” Bedelia breathed softly.

“Yes….my baby boy Will likes men and women and I’m sure he will adore you, he just may be a little shy at first. We shall be there in an hour, thank you,” Hannibal hung up the call and headed back for Will’s room, waking him from a sleepy deep dream. 

“Sleepover Daddy?” Will asked as he rubbed his bleary eyes sitting in the passenger's seat of the car. 

“Yes, baby boy,” Hannibal said smiling as he drove towards Bedelia’s house. Will had never seen her before, so this first meeting had to be done very carefully. He hadn't told Will yet that only he would be staying the night. 

Will perked up instantly, squirming happily in his seat. Daddy had brought a fresh pack of diapers and lots of his toys too! Will sucked his thumb happily.

“Ok Daddy we have a sleepover,” 

Will stood clutching Hannibal's hand as he knocked on the ornate wooden door. His heart thudded wildly in his chest, a mixture of fear and curiosity taking hold. 

The door opened and he saw a tall blond woman gazed at him with a soft, yet somewhat dark smile. 

“Oh he is a sweet little one, isn’t he?” she purred.


	20. Breasts and Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Bedelia's house and something happens that Will is unsure about.

Chapter 20  
(Will meets Bedelia, is very nervous and clingy to Hannibal. Doesn’t want him to leave. Contains teasing, adult breastfeeding, and fucking. M/M and MMF.)

Will stood borderline terrified as he stared at the lady, clutching tightly Hannibal's arm. He’d grown so used to it just being he and Hannibal that the idea of a third person being so close to them made his heart shudder. Still….this was a sleepover, wasn’t it? Hannibal wasn’t going to leave him alone with her….the idea was laughable. No….Daddy would still be here.

With that thought comforting him, Will took his first step inside Bedelia’s house. He didn’t know much about her if anything at all. The only thing he did know was that at one time she was a doctor to Daddy, the talking kind like what Daddy had been to him prior to this other form of therapy tasking place. Will wondered if they would ever go back to ‘just talking’ sessions again. 

Daddy and Bedelia talked amongst themselves but Will tuned them out, taking in all the sights of the house instead. It was nowhere near as special as Daddy’s house, not many paintings, and the walls looked so plain. He frowned a little. Bedelia gave off the impression she didn’t have company much at all. There were no toys and it seemed only one tv in the house. 

Will did notice that she was wearing a soft nightgown tied at the waist ...and his eyes kept trailing to her breasts….staring. 

His cock gave a few small jumps in his diaper whenever he did so and he glanced away, feeling ashamed. He didn’t see Bedelia cast him a dark glance.

They were still talking….Will started to get a little bored and wanted to go wash his face. He whispered as such to daddy who allowed him to go after telling him where the bathroom was. 

Will wandered off...trying not to think of Bedelia or her breasts. 

He let the water run until almost scalding hot in the sink, trying to rub some of the tiredness from his face. It was very late, past midnight he thought. He would have already been asleep by now in his soft bed surrounded by toys and plushies. A pang of homesickness hit him. But they wouldn’t be here long...just for a night, right? His brain started to feel a little foggy and he wanted to doze off when suddenly he felt a hand brush against the front of him….between his legs. 

Startled Will gasped, turning to see Bedelia eyeing him with growing hunger and interest. 

“Did the little one find his way easily enough?” she almost purred. Will froze unsure what to do. His heartbeat was thudding wildly and his mouth was dry. Only daddy had ever touched him there….or his own hand. And Bedelia just...did so without asking first? A growing unease filled him and he didn't like being alone in this room with her. 

Before she could say anything else the voice of Daddy in the other room cut through the silence.

“Will?” he was asking with a hint of concern. 

Will blinked at Bedelia, noticing she was beginning to frown a little….a look of irritation. Nervously he slipped past her, heading in the direction of daddy’s voice.   
XxX

“You must know we came here for a reason, Will?” Daddy was asking him later into the night. He hadn’t told Daddy what happened in the bathroom, he just wanted to be near him, he felt safe with Daddy. 

Will gave an unsure nod. 

“Sleepover Daddy…,”

Hannibal nodded. 

“Yes, baby boy but also there’s another reason,” Hannibal said hugging him close. Will’s cock was hard again and he nearly whined wanting to rub heavily against Daddy’s hips. 

“Come with me and I’ll show you.”

He led Will down the hall and towards a back bedroom. When he opened the door Will stared transfixed at Bedelia laying on the large plush bed. His heart was racing again, sweat prickled his skin. He remembered her strange touch from earlier….but couldn’t take his eyes off her chest. The robes were casually pulled away, her chest now free, her breasts big and full. The skin on them was glistening.

Will drew in a shaky breath, incredibly overwhelmed. His legs shook as he stumbled. 

“Daddy….daddy!<” Will gasped, eyes wide. 

He wanted to suck her breasts...he wanted to suck Daddy’s cock! So many naughty thoughts filled him his head felt like it was going to burst. His knees went weak and Daddy easily lifted him on the bed, kissing his mouth. 

“He’s overwhelmed,” Hannibal was saying. 

“Poor baby,” Bedelia mused, yet her eyes remained hungry.

“Baby,” Hannibal whispered in his ear.

“Bedelia wants to be a mommy for you...for now and let you drink from her breasts and play a little, hm?”

Will’s eyes grew wider. His cock was raging inside his diaper. 

“He looked up at Hannibal, a mixture of wild arousal yet apprehension filling him.

“Daddy stay?” he whispered back. Hannibal nodded, kissing him again. 

He smiled as he loosened the tabs of Will’s diaper yet didn’t pull it off him. Will sat dazed, staring transfixed as Bedelia pulled him close suddenly, his lips finding her hard nipple and sucking hard. The skin was slick, they were soaked in baby oil!

She cried out immediately, gasping. 

With a free hand, she pulled the front of Will’s diaper down, marveling at his throbbing cock. 

“He’s beautiful,” she breathed. 

“Such a beautiful boy you have,” 

Will continued suckling, whimpering when she grasped his cock, slowly squeezing and jerking it. 

He puled away from her breast, hips shaking as he cried, tears streaming down his face. Daddy watched with an impassive look. Bedelia then nudged him to lay back and she crept over his hips, sinking the crevice of her breasts down against his cock. The combination of heaviness and the warmth of the oil was too much. 

After a few cooed words of encouragement from her Will was spilling heavily inside her breasts, jerking hard and almost screaming. Hannibal pushed his shoulders down to help keep him still while the last few drops of cum seeped out from his cock. 

Will was breathing heavily, dazed as Hannibal lifted him into his arms and carried him to the next room to help clean him up and put a fresh diaper on him. Will sank into his arms, wondering for a moment if Daddy was angry. He hadn’t said anything and he looked quite on edge. 

Hannibal cleaned him with ease and was careful with his sensitive areas. Will reached for a hug but Daddy ignored it. 

“Will, can you promise me something?” he suddenly asked in a serious tone. Will stared u at him, almost trembling. Had he done something wrong?

“Daddy...needs to leave to do something extremely important...and I cannot take you with me, sadly. This pains Saddy greatly, but I know you shall be safe here with Bedelia until I return?”

Will blinked...then sucked in a shaking breath. Here...alone...without Daddy??

She didn’t know anything about him! He didn’t know this house! He had almost no toys here! And…

And that bathroom incident. Things had only stopped because daddy had called out for him. With Daddy gone….his mouth went dry. 

“Will...do you understand me? Can you stay here with Bedelia for a few days until I return?”

Will knew he should have spoken up, should have said something...but words wouldn’t come. Unsure he gave a small nod, terror replacing his nerves.


	21. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finally goes hunting to sate his violent needs. Will misses his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So sorry this chapter is so late! Things have come up IRL that have made my mental health take a blow but I'm working on it. I promise not to abandon this fic or you guys! Thank you so much for sticking around and continuing to give support. I appreciate it greatly. ^_^

Chapter 21

Inside the car was quiet as Hannibal drove down the darkened road, the moon already over the horizon. He truly hated leaving his boy but there was no other choice. Right now there was no way Will could see this side of him...this bloodthirsty side. Perhaps one day, but he would need to be introduced to it very slowly. Too much at once would frighten him so terribly. 

Hannibal kept his hands on the steering wheel yet they were shaking slightly, itching for the kill already. The hunt was on and he would need to find some prey soon. He’d left his card list behind but that was no matter, rude people existed everywhere, you just had to know what to look for. 

He sighed soft breath and thought of his boy. He looked so precious and helpless and he’d bucked his hips so frantically like that, Bedelia urging him on for more. His own cock was raging hard, he shifted in his seat, trying not to think about it. There would be time for proper release later. For now another hunger needed to be sated. 

Heavy rain began to fall, causing Hannibal to cut on the windshield wipers. Low thunder rumbled. Hannibal winced, realizing he had forgotten to take an umbrella with him. It couldn’t be helped. 

Looking for a victim was going to be a little more difficult than usual, but he would manage. Ashe drove his eyes scanned the wet roads, the sides of the street, looking for anyone stranded, seeking help. He’d grabbed a few preys like that, the thought of it made him grit his teeth with anticipation. The heavy rains would surely push someone into requiring help soon.  
XxX

Will sat in the strange new room unsure, huddled by the door and rocking himself slowly. Daddy was gone...and he was going to be staying with this lady for a few days. A few days...how long exactly was that? His mind raced with all sorts of possibilities, worry settling inside him. 

He wanted to go home. Tears burned his eyes and he buried his face in his arms as he quietly sobbed. 

XxX

Hannibal had been driving quite a while before finally, he struck upon an opportunity. Someone had a burst front tire, a young man seemingly in his twenties was hunched down the rim, looking around with deep concern. His eyes settled on Hannibal's car….and he got to his feet, stepping forward and waving his hands. 

Hannibal paused….and pulled his car over. The ignition shut off and he steadied his nerves to remain calm, lest excitement takes hold too soon. 

He rolled down the window, peering out.  
“Yes? Do you need any help?” he asked, sounding concerned. 

The young man pushed wet locks out of his eyes. He looked so worn out and flushed. 

“” Yeh man busted my fucking front tire and I don’t have a damned spare. I need a ride down to the auto store to buy one. You give me a lift?” he looked hopeful, wringing his hands together. 

Hannibal drank in the sight of him. He was gorgeous and adorable, looking like a poor soaked little puppy. His cock twitched again in his pants, he shifted in his seat. 

There was a chance that all this was just set up and perhaps the young man was a prostitute...or maybe he would going to try killing him and taking his money. The possibility of such a thrill excited Hannibal. He smiled pleasantly. 

“You poor boy, I’ll give you a ride, yes,” he said, leaning over to open the passenger side door. 

The young man looked around nervously, took a few steps closer….and got inside. 

The man spurted and shook his head, rainwater splattering all inside the car.  
“Oh uh...sorry,” he said sheepishly, looking away. 

He gripped the sides of the seat, looking tense and on edge. Hannibal watched him from the corner of his eye as he drove off down the road. 

The wait of his scalpel hidden in the sleeve of his suit felt so heavy...aching to be used. The boy was SHIVERING beside him. Hanibal didn’t know whether to bury the blade deep in his throat or draw him into his arms and make love to him. His feelings were heavily conflicted, Will entering his mind now. 

“Are you lost, young man?” Hannibal asked in a soothing manner. 

The young man glanced over at him.

“Yeh, I’m not from here, I recently moved here from New York. All these damned back roads didn’t have anything like this at home,” he shook his head.

Hannibal smiled softly. 

“Yes, it’s very easy to get lost down these dark streets if you're not used to them.”

The young man laughs nervously. 

“I’m Jake, by the way,” he says clearing his throat.

“Hannibal...” 

Jake blinks. 

“Seriously man? Like the military commander?” 

Hannibal blinks a little surprised. Not many people know about that. He smiles a little more appreciatively. 

“Yes, I was named after him. A powerful leader. I’m surprised you’ve heard of him, not many people know of him,” 

Jake laughs a little shyly. 

“Yeh, I uhh...did a college paper on him. It was amazing the thing he did with the elephants.” 

Hannibal smiled again.

Could he kill this young man now? His darker instincts were raging inside him, begging for the blade to stab him repeatedly. 

Yet….he was curious about this boy...wanted to know more. 

The car drove at a steady pace….away from any kind of auto store...but Jake wouldn’t know that. 

They kept on driving for a while, making small talk, the road getting darker and darker. More thunder crashed overhead. Finally Jake nervously asked after about forty-five minutes. 

“Uhh...how much father till the auto parts store?” Hannibal watched him swallow heavily, eyes turning more and more fearful. 

Jake's hand slipped inside his pants pocket...that’s when Hannibal shut the car off, and deftly pulled out his scalpel, the blade expertly flashing out and cutting jake’s arm, splashing warm flecks the blood on his face.

“What the fu-!!” Jake started to scream and trash but Hannibal easily overpowered him, pinning him to his seat, clasping sa hand hard over his mouth and nose. 

Jake’s eyes widened in terror, his screams were now muffled against his hand. 

Hannibal was shivering heavily with murderous intent and lust as he drew his tongue over the deep cut on Jake's arm, lapping at the blood. Jake was now sobbing hysterically, desperately trying to free himself. 

Hannibal pressed harder on the boy’s mouth, the blade pressing up against his throat. 

“Be good, and stay still, he hissed, reaching quickly behind him and pulling out a prepared needle. Before Jake could scream again the needle plunged into his neck and Hannibal shushed him softly as Jake's world went dark. 

The start of the hunt had only just begun but Hannibal was unable to contain himself anymore. He bit down violently hard on the flesh of Jake’s neck, tasting blood and cumming in his trousers. 

XxX

Teras was still coming hot and fresh as Will rubbed his face. Bedelia had left him alone with strange new toys, a strange new crib. He wanted daddy so badly. Maybe daddy had run off and was with a new boy now? No...that was stupid. Daddy loved only him! 

Will thought of daddy’s hugs and kisses...his special touches...and couldn’t help giggling despite the tears. Daddy always knew how to comfort him. Daddy was good. 

The thoughts of the kisses and touches were making his cock go all stiff and he squirmed, thighs quivering. Not here not now! 

He didn’t want Bedelia to touch him again like in the bathroom, yet the need for release was so strong...he just wanted to feel the good tingles again. And maybe after he could finally sleep. 

The clock read 3:00 AM. Will winced, the adult side of him in shock that he hadn’t fallen asleep yet. 

Will’s cock was screaming to be touched, yet Will didn’t just feel like jerking off. He looked around wanting to rub on something, but there was nothing he could see….except.

He noticed the leg of the crib...and noticed he could sit right up against it, hug it and jerk his hips. To his amazement, it felt like rubbing up against daddy’s stiffy cock! Missing him terribly and wanting comfort, Will hugged the leg of the crib tighter, his diapered hips working faster and faster. He stifled his cries, hissing ‘Daddy’ through gritted teeth as he came heavily in his padding. 

He was almost ready for sleep now...when suddenly he looked back and saw Bedelia had been watching him from the doorway…


	22. Missing a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will begins his first night away from Daddy. Daddy has some fun.

Chapter 22

Will stared up at Bedelia, heavily on edge. The lasts bits of his fading orgasm made his hips twitch, yet his eyes stayed focused on her. He didn’t like or trust her, not after the bathroom incident. If she crossed boundaries there, what others would she do? Did she not know about his safe word? Did Daddy tell her? He swallowed hard hoping he had. 

Bedelia stepped into the room. She looked a bit on edge. 

“I...” she’d started to say, running a hand through her hair.

“I...realized I’d probably made you a bit….uncomfortable earlier….when Hannibal was still here. That was wrong of me, and as a Domme, I should apologize for it and make amends. Ok?” 

Will blinked unsure how to respond. His cheeks grew hot. 

He nodded a bit unsure and moved awkwardly away from the leg of the crib. What did she want with him? Surely something more than just apologizing? He was already missing Daddy greatly and his heart thudded heavily in his chest when she stepped towards him, kissing his forehead. She smelled of a sweet perfume he couldn’t identify the scent of. 

Will cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry I...” he started to say, gesturing vaguely. Bedelia only smiled and shook her head.

“I’ll let this one pass for now, but no more naughtiness, all right?” she said with a soft edge of sternness in her voice. Will ducked his head, staring at the floor. His hands shook. 

“Y-yes,” he muttered. 

She stroked his curls gently. 

“Ok then, I think it’s time for bed anyway,” she said. 

Will watched as she went into the next room and came back with a fresh diaper, wipes, and powder. Oh right….he’d made a mess of the one Daddy put on him. His lip trembled suddenly. 

“No!” Will suddenly cried out, making Bedelia balk. 

“I...I can...no! Daddy put this on me!” Will’s voice broke and tears spilled down his face. A sense of deep sadness took hold of him and he crumpled to the floor sobbing. 

Daddy was going away gone and he never coming back!

Bedelia’s face looked hurt as she quickly kneeled by Will’s side, trying to soothe him with soft words and rubbing his back.   
“You miss your daddy already, Will?” 

Will hiccuped and sobbed harder.

“I promise you he’s coming back in a few days, three at the most. Can you be good for him and be patient until then?” 

This seemed to pull Will out of his fit and he stared up at her, eyes bleary and red. He sniffled heavily. 

This was so scary! His mind was feeling so strange...like a vast deep place and he was falling even deeper into that darkness. 

In Littlespace articulating all this was very hard, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to say his safe word. 

Instead Will just nodded, pulling himself up onto the crib bed and laying back for his diaper change. 

XxX

Jake woke in a dark room….it smelled heavily of antiseptic...rusty metal and...something else. Blood? Jake wasn’t sure. His head felt like it had been crushed in a vice, and every movement used up almost all his energy. Had he been drugged? It definitely felt like it. 

He tried to move his arms but found they were fastened tight behind his back with a rope that bitt into his skin. His legs were also bound to the legs of the chair he was sitting in. He tried yelling out but all that passed his lips was a feeble cry. 

Something shifted In the darkness at his right, making him startle. 

“Ah, so you’re awake,” came a heavily accented voice. Jake’s brow furrowed. He knew that voice, the man from earlier! 

Jake froze when a bright light was suddenly turned on nearly blinding him. He winced in pain, shivering. 

It was cold….so fucking cold!

“H-hey man,” he said feebly. His eyes adjusting told him he was in what looked to be a freezer of some kind, or at least very near to one.   
“I’d wished to do this while you were still unconscious.” The man’s voice came again, a note of sadness in it.

Horror flooded Jake's body when he felt the sudden bite of a blade near his shoulder area. It cut deep and hard into his flesh. Jake sucked in a breath, fear now giving him the energy he needed to scream, attempt to thrash yet the bonds held him tight. 

He’d noticed Hannibal, had a deadly grip on his neck suddenly, the blade now piercing down into the fat and muscle, skillfully cutting, ripping tearing.

The pain was so bad white-hot lights stabbed behind Jake’s eyes. Nausea rolled over him in waves as he felt every second of that blade sawing into him. His arm was being cut off!

Suddenly the knife was pulled away and Jake only breathed a sigh of relief for a moment when suddenly he heard a bone saw. The saw cut with a sickening CRACK into his shoulder joint before finally Jake lost all consciousness….hoping he would be dead and never wake to this hell again….

He was going to die alone with this crazed person and who knows what would happen to his body afterward? He hadn’t even given his real name out…  
–  
Hey all, again so sorry this one was so late, but I’m finally back into a bit of a writing mood and wanted to finish this chapter. Sorry if it’s a bit shorter than usual. Many thanks for all the feedback and support still. Love you all. <3


	23. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden ice storm hits, leaving Will alone with Bedelia for longer than expected.

Chapter 23  
(While Hannibal continues his work, an unexpected ice storm hits, forcing Will to stay longer away from daddy than expected.) 

Jake had finally died. His screams of terror and pain no longer painted the walls of his room. Finally, he could work in peace. Hannibal took his time, slicing through each bit of muscle, meat, and bone, working deftly like a master craftsman. He stared at the boy's lifeless eyes, feeling a small shudder run through him. Quietly he shut them. He hated how similar they were to….Will’s eyes. 

For whatever reason, he leaned forward suddenly and placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s lips. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in his ear, before his features went completely blank again, his mind settling back into his work. It had been long enough since his last kill. The itch had already started to take hold shortly before Will had come to him for therapy again. He hoped he hadn’t messed up in some way with him, hadn’t ruined his plans for his boy by moving too fast. 

The blade suddenly slipped from his grasp as he’d went to work on the thigh muscle, slicing into his palm. Hannibal hissed in pain, cursing as the knife clattered to the floor. Licking away a bit of the pooled blood he went and grabbed a clean trowel, applying heavy pressure to the wound. It wasn’t that deep, but it would sting for quite some time. 

He stared at the boy, suddenly wondering if his spirit hadn’t somehow caused this little accident as a last-minute bit of justice before fading away. His mouth quirked. 

“Be a good boy and let me finish,” Hannibal hissed low in his throat. 

With dark intent, he stepped back towards the corpse, blade in hand. 

XxX

Now properly cleaned and in a new diaper, Will allowed himself to relax a little. He was being foolish worrying so much. Daddy would return in a few days. He must have had some very important work to do if he couldn’t tag along with him. Still, his tummy did ache all funny whenever he thought of him. Already he missed his touches and cuddles...and the sound of his voice. 

Will lay in his crib, trying to replicate his voice in his head to help soothe him to sleep….but it wasn’t the same. Will sighed irritably, sitting up. He stared at the few plushies in the crib, a duck, wolf, and an odd-looking pink bird. He idly sucked his thumb, wanting a paci or bottle but didn’t want to call out to Bedelia for one. She wasn’t daddy. 

Dressed only in his diaper, the covers fell from his shoulders and Will was struck at just how bloody cold his room was! Shivering he rubbed his arms to try and generate some heat when…..he blinked suddenly in shock. None of the night lights were on, the ceiling fan wasn’t turning either! Everything was pitch dark, not even the lights outside were on! 

A wave of fear rolled over him, Will began whimpering which quickly turned into keening cries. 

It was raining so heavily outside...and the roads from what he could tell looked oddly shiny. 

He cried more, sobbing for Daddy. 

Suddenly there was a thumping of running feet down the hall, Bedelia ran into his room, a robe drawn around her, looking shocked and hurt. 

“Oh Will Mommy’s terribly sorry! Come here come here, it’s an ice storm, the power’s gotten knocked out,” 

Quickly she lowered the crib wall and helped Will out of bed, hurrying him towards her room. Along the way, Will saw flame-less candles had been lit, so at least it wasn’t completely dark anymore. 

“It’s warmer in mommy’s room,” Bedelia said quietly, closing the door behind them. Will’s heart quickened remembering the flighty naughtiness he, Daddy, and Bedelia had had in this room. He felt himself twitch a little and tried to push the thoughts away. 

Then Will’s stomach tightened with fear. An ice storm?? You couldn’t drive on ice without special equipment. He wondered if Daddy had such things with him. He doubted it. It looked like this storm had snuck upon them. Perhaps he would have to be away from Daddy even longer!?

“Get in Mommy’s bed, Will, it’ll be much warmer in there if we huddle up together,” she was saying. Will nodded, feeling numb, and climbed into bed. He felt the warmth of where she had been laying and instinctively nuzzled closer towards it, 

Bedelia climbed in after him, the two of them pressed close together. Will’s breathed warmly on her neck, shivering. Her breasts pushe4d against his bare chest. The soft fluffiness of her robes made his cock stir eagerly. 

Nervously he began sucking his thumb. Bedelia noticed and gave a slightly dark smile. 

“Baby, you know sucking your thumb can be a bad habit. I know you probably want to suck on something right now, but the baby bottles are all cold, and there no way to heat them up. I could give you water but that’s no fun, is it?” 

Will paused, casting his gaze downward. He felt a blush creep into his face. 

As if reading his thoughts Bedelia began undoing the front of her robes. Will stared as her heavy full breasts came into view again. His mouth went dry. The nipples were pert and hard, BEGGING to be sucked.

“You can suck on mommy;’s nipples if you want, baby,” Bedelia cooed, kissing his neck. 

But...but this was wrong! Wasn’t it?? Daddy wasn’t here and he couldn’t get permission! Unsure what to do he shivered again, one side of him dying to latch on and suckle hard while the other half wanted to be a good boy for Daddy. 

Heavily conflicted Will began to cry again, much to Bedelia’s shock. 

“Baby no, don’t cry!” she whispered hugging him close and humming softly. 

“Are you worried you’ll upset Daddy, is that right?” she whispered, kissing his forehead softly. 

Will hiccuped, nodding. 

“Will….I don’t think Daddy would mind much right now, given the circumstances. You do what you feel is comfortable enough to help you relax. If that’s sucking mommy’s breasts, touching yourself, or even snuggling a plushie. It’s all ok, I promise.”

Bedelia’s voice was so soothing for the moment all worry left Will’s brain. 

He felt himself settle down….and turn his gaze back to her bare chest. 

His throat tightened. 

He needed something so badly right now….Daddy would never know anyway. 

Quietly he latched onto her stiffened nipples and suckled deep and hard. 

Bedelia’s head lolled back and she let out such an arousing moan Will’s cock hardened almost painfully. His hips jerked gently in response. He kept on nursing as the icy rain fell heavier outside. 

XxX

It didn’t take Will long to fall asleep after that. Bedelia however stayed awake, her own thoughts running wild in her head. The power was still out so when she had to get up to use the bathroom she’d taken her cellphone with her to act as a flashlight. Just as she was finishing up washing her hands she was startled by it ringing suddenly. 

Quietly she answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hello Bedelia” Hannibal’s voice answered. He sounded more at ease and soothed, yet a bit on edge. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but a freak ice storm has hit and….I’ll be unable to make it back to your house until the roads clear up. Will shall have to stay with you until then.” There was a note of sadness in his voice. 

Bedelia cleared her throat, trying not to think of Will’s trained naughty mouth on her chest just hours ago. 

“Yes, I know. Our power is out at the moment but we’re doing fine….he is missing you,” she added carefully.”

Hannibal sighed gently.

“I knew he would be. I felt terrible leaving him….but I had to. He doesn’t know this side of me….yet,”

“Perhaps soon he will,” Bedelia whispered. 

“I’ll keep him as comfortable as possible until you return<” 

“I thank you for that,” Hannibal said. 

“But I just have one small request….don’t sleep with him, Bedelia,” 

The phone clicked off suddenly...the sounds of heavy rain filling her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for continuing to read this little story! I'm also working on the next chapter of Lonely Virgin and the Devil, it should be out soon. :)


End file.
